Flower Ghost Next Door
by raineylova93
Summary: "Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" (B1A4 Fanfic/BL, Gongyoung, Jinchan)
1. Chapter 1

**Flower Ghost Next Door**

**Cast:**

\- Jinyoung

\- Gongchan

\- Sandeul

\- Baro

\- Minhwan (FT Island)

\- Jeongmin (Boyfriend)

**OOC, Angst, AU, OTP, Yaoi, Deathfic, Horror  
**

Panas. Panas sekali.

Jinyoung perlahan – lahan membuka mata. Dia duduk tegak di tempat tidur. Matanya terbelalak ngeri menatap ke segala penjuru kamarnya yang kini telah berubah menjadi lautan api. Lidah – lidah api berwarna kuning terang itu berdesir di meja belajarnya, melahap habis laptop kesayangannya tanpa sisa. Poster – poster yang tertempel di temboknya terbakar lalu jatuh ke lantai. Dan api – api itu dengan cepat berpindah dari lemari pakaian ke rak bukunya. Bahkan cermin di depannya terbakar. Jinyoung bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dikelilingi oleh lidah api yang mulai merambat naik ke ranjangnya.

Dia ingin berteriak. Tapi tidak bisa. Mulutnya seolah – olah terkunci rapat.

Api bergerak dengan cepat mengisi ruangan.

Jinyoung mulai tersedak asap tebal yang masam.

Akhirnya dia bisa membuka mulut. Akhirnya dia bisa menjerit.

Sudah terlambat untuk menjerit.

Tapi dia tetap menjerit sekuat tenaga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jinyoung membuka mata.

Dia duduk tegak di tempat tidur sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Mulutnya menguap lebar sekali.

Ada jeda yang agak lama sampai akhirnya Jinyoung sadar kalau dia baru saja bermimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sangat buruk.

Mengingat hal itu membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Jinyoung menyapukan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kamar.

Tidak ada gemercik lidah – lidah api yang membakar habis tembok dan langit – langit kamarnya.

Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya ke laptop kesayangannya. Aman. Masih utuh.

Jinyoung menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tidak ada api yang mengelilinginya.

Semua hanya mimpi. Mimpi. Mimpi yang begitu mengerikan! Begitu nyata.

Hanya mimpi!

"Wah, itu benar – benar menakutkan." Gumam Jinyoung pada dirinya sendiri. Dia duduk bersandar cukup lama, membiarkan debaran jantung di dadanya kembali ke normal. Merenung. Pikirannya terbang kemana – mana. Dia masih bisa mengingat setiap detail mimpi mengerikan itu dengan sangat jelas. Seolah – olah itu… nyata.

Ah, mana mungkin, bodoh! Itu kan cuma mimpi. Mimpi! Batin Jinyoung mensugesti dirinya.

Jinyoung buru – buru bangkit dari ranjang empuknya, menendang selimut yang menutupi separuh kakinya, lalu melirik jam yang bertengger di tembok. Baru jam setengah delapan.

Bagaimana bisa baru jam setengah delapan? Jinyoung bertanya – tanya dalam hati. Dia merasa seperti telah tidur selama berabad – abad. Ini hari apa, sih?

Jinyoung melirik kalender mini di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Hari Sabtu, Bulan Agustus. Jinyoung ingat sekarang, ini masih musim panas. Kenapa sih dia mendadak jadi linglung begini? Mungkin ini efek masih kebayang – bayang sama mimpi seram tadi. Jinyoung menggeleng cepat. Berusaha keras mengusir lidah – lidah api itu dari kepalanya.

Memikirkan itu semua cuma mimpi membuatnya senang sekali. Saking senangnya tanpa sadar Jinyoung jadi senyam – senyum sendiri.

Ah senangnya masih hidup. Yeess aku masih hidup! Jinyoung melangkah riang menuju kamar mandi. Langkahnya ringan sekali. Seolah – olah dia terbang. Moodnya secerah mentari pagi yang bersinar melalui celah jendelanya.

Hari ini Jinyoung memakai atasan kaos warna merah terang dengan celana bermuda warna biru pudar. Dia sangat menyukai warna merah. Pakaian dan barang – barangnya bahkan didominasi oleh warna merah. Dia juga pernah mengecat rambutnya jadi merah. Sampai – sampai sahabat baiknya, Shinwoo, sering meledeknya iblis merah.

"Berisik! Memangnya salah ya kalau aku suka warna merah?!" Selalu itu jawabannya kalau Shinwoo sudah mulai menggodanya lagi.

Jinyoung menyukai warna merah.

Merah seperti lidah – lidah api di sekitar tempat tidurnya.

"Hei mimpi lenyaplah!" Seru Jinyoung menggeleng cepat. Lalu dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya yang sempat terhenti. Melempar handuknya secara random. Membuka lemari pakaian di samping rak buku. Jinyoung melihat kaos hitam bergambar tengkorak seram yang dibungkus oleh api, dia tidak ingin memakainya sekarang. Tidak disaat mimpi itu masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya. Sebagai gantinya dia mengenakan kaos lengan panjang putih dengan garis – garis hitam dan bawahan celana khaki berwarna coklat. Lengan kaosnya ia gulung sampai ke siku. Jinyoung menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia menyisir rapi rambutnya dengan jari – jari tangan.

Yep. Sudah beres.

"Jinyoungiee… apa kau sudah bangun? Sarapan telah siap. Turunlah!" Teriak Ummanya dari arah bawah.

Jinyoung melangkah keluar dari kamarnya kemudian menuruni tangga. Tidak sampai dua menit dia sudah nongol di dapur.

Ummanya sedang berdiri di depan kompor. Semerbak aroma telur dan daging panggang menyebar kemana – mana. Membuat cacing di perut Jinyoung meronta – ronta minta jatah preman.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Sapa Jinyoung riang.

Dia bahkan senang melihat kedua adik hiperaktifnya, Minhwan dan Jeongmin. Minhwan berusia enam tahun, sedangkan Jeongmin lima tahun. Mereka bermain pingpong di meja makan. Ya, mereka para pengacau kelas dunia.

"Berapa kali harus kuberitahu agar kalian mengerti? Jangan bermain di meja makan!" Omel Umma sambil berbalik dari kompor dengan wajah marah.

"Seribu satu juta kali." Tukas Jeongmin kacau balau. Dia memang suka asbun. Berani bertaruh dia sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Anehnya Minhwan menganggap itu lucu. Dia tertawa terbahak – bahak.

Jinyoung mengendap – endap ke belakang Ummanya lalu memeluk pinggangnya erat – erat.

"Jinyoung, hentikan!" Teriak Ummanya tersentak kaget, "Aku hampir menjatuhkan telur!"

"Jinyoung hentikan, Jinyoung hentikan!" Kedua anak idiot itu membeo mengikuti Ibu mereka.

Bola pingpong memantul dari meja makan, memantul lagi ke dinding, lalu ke mesin cuci, dan terbang ke kompor. Seinci lebih dekat dengan wajan.

Biasanya Jinyoung akan berteriak marah menggantikan Ummanya, tapi berhubung hari ini moodnya sedang bagus sekali, jadi dia malah melemparkan senyum sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, "Tembakan bagus jagoan."

Kedua bocah ingusan itu tertawa senang dengan tawa nada tinggi mereka.

Umma menoleh, matanya memicing sadis, "Jika bola itu jatuh ke wajan, kalian akan memakannya dengan telur kalian." Ancamnya.

Dua bocah itu malah tertawa lebih keras.

"Sudahlah, Umma. Yang penting kan tidak masuk ke wajan."

Umma mengernyit heran menatap Jinyoung. Heran anak sulungnya tiba – tiba berubah jadi bijaksana menghadapi kedua biang kerok itu, "Tumben? Biasanya kau yang akan mengomel – ngomel tidak jelas."

"Mungkin karena moodku sedang bagus hari ini." Lapor Jinyoung menampilkan senyum manis.

Umma menatap curiga, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Jinyoung angkat bahu, "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa begitu." Dia tidak ingin menceritakan mimpi buruknya. Semakin dibahas malah semakin sulit untuk dilupakan, "Oh iya, Appa kemana?"

"Pergi ke kantor lebih awal." Jawab Umma.

"Bukankah seharusnya Appa libur?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Yaah… biasalah Appamu, panggilan mendadak dari atasannya. Lagi banyak proyek yang harus dia selesaikan. Dengan kata lain, kerja lembur."

Jinyoung menggeleng sambil berdecak – decak. Memikirkan bagaimana pertambahan usia sangat berbanding terbalik dengan waktu santai yang bisa didapatkan.

"Jadi apa rencanamu hari ini?" Tanya Umma menyadarkan Jinyoung dari lamunan tidak pentingnya.

Jinyoung membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan sekotak jus jeruk, "Seperti biasa, mungkin bersepeda, atau berjalan – jalan di sekitar perumahan."

"Aku menyesal kau harus menghabiskan musim panas yang sangat membosankan," Tukas Ummanya menghela napas, "Kami benar – benar tidak punya uang untuk mengirimmu ke perkemahan. Mungkin musim panas berikutnya."

"Tidak apa – apa, Umma. Begini juga tidak apa – apa kok. Sungguh." Tukas Jinyoung santai, "Apalagi aku bisa punya banyak waktu menakut – nakuti para kurcaci jelek ini." Jinyoung berpaling menatap kedua adiknya dengan senyum jahil, "Bagaimana? Kalian suka cerita hantu tadi malam?"

"Tidak menakutkan." Jawab Jeongmin cepat.

"Tidak menakutkan sama sekali. Cerita hantumu sangat konyol!" Tambah Minhwan.

"Ya, tidak masuk akal." Timpal Jeongmin lagi.

Jinyoung berakting kaget, "Ah masa? Padahal kalian terlihat sangat ketakutan."

"Kami cuma pura – pura." Jawab Minhwan percaya diri.

Jinyoung merapat ke meja makan. Dia menggoyang – goyangkan sekotak jus jeruk ditangannya, "Mau?"

"Apa ada bubur di dalamnya?" Tanya Jeongmin ngaco. Seperti biasa.

Jinyoung pura – pura membaca tulisan di kemasannya, "Ya, katanya 'Seratus persen bubur'."

"Aku benci bubur!" Seru Jeongmin.

"Aku juga!" Minhwan ikut – ikutan.

"Tak bisakah Umma beli jus jeruk tanpa bubur?" Pinta Jeongmin.

"Bisakah hyung menyaringnya untuk kami?" Tanya Minhwan kepada Jinyoung.

"Bisakah aku mendapat jus apel?" Tanya Jeongmin.

"Aku tak mau jus. Aku ingin susu!" Minhwan cemberut.

Perdebatan semakin absurd. Segala sesuatunya selalu berubah absurd jika itu menyangkut Minhwan dan Jeongmin. Dan biasanya diskusi absurd ini akan membuat Jinyoung menjerit. Tapi sekali lagi berhubung moodnya sedang bagus, ia hanya bereaksi dengan tenang, "Satu susu dan satu jus apel datang." Celotehnya riang sambil membawa kotak jus apel di tangan kanan dan susu coklat di tangan kiri. Menyerahkannya kepada dua adiknya.

"Wah, coba tiap hari kau begini. Umma kan jadi tidak perlu sakit kepala tiap pagi." Komentar Ummanya sumringah. Jinyoung tertawa kecil menanggapi Ummanya.

Setelah sarapan, Jinyoung membantu Ummanya membersihkan dapur.

"Hari yang indah," Tukas Ummanya mengintip ke jendela, "Ini seharusnya lebih dari tiga puluh derajat."

Jinyoung tertawa. Berprofesi sebagai pembawa berita cuaca membuat Ummanya selalu spontan memberikan laporan – laporan cuacanya rutin. Bahkan disaat ia sedang tidak bertugas, "Ya, ada baiknya bersepeda sekarang sebelum matahari semakin terik," Tukas Jinyoung sambil berlalu. Dia melangkah keluar dari pintu depan lalu menarik napas dalam – dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Udara hangat berbau manis dan segar.

Jinyoung berjalan menuju garasi untuk mengambil sepedanya. Dalam perjalanannya menuju garasi, dia sempat berhenti untuk menatap ke langit biru. Matahari bersinar hangat menerpa wajahnya.

"Hei, awass!" Seru sebuah suara dari arah belakang.

Belum sempat Jinyoung menoleh ketika sesuatu yang sangat keras menabrak kakinya dari belakang. Jinyoung mendarat keras di tanah dengan posisi tengkurap. Dia menoleh untuk melihat apa dan siapa yang telah menabraknya tadi. Dan tatapannya langsung terpaku begitu melihat ternyata yang tadi menabraknya adalah sepeda. Seorang namja duduk di atasnya.

"Gwaenchanayo? " Tanya namja itu dengan wajah cemas sambil melompat turun dari sepeda, berlari menghampiri Jinyoung, "Jeongmal mianhae. Aku benar – benar tidak melihatmu tadi."

Jinyoung terperangah kaget. Perasaan dia tidak kurus – kurus amat? Kenapa anak ini tidak melihatnya?

Jinyoung buru – buru bangkit berdiri sambil mengusap noda rumput di lutut dan kaosnya, "Aduuh." Erangnya masih merasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Maaf. Aku mencoba berhenti." Tukas namja itu pelan dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Jinyoung menoleh. Dia melihat namja ini memiliki rambut hitam pekat yang senada dengan warna matanya, tubuhnya tinggi kurus. Namja itu lebih tinggi. Jinyoung memperkirakan dia mungkin lebih tinggi empat senti darinya.

"Kenapa kau bersepeda di halamanku?" Serang Jinyoung langsung. Masih merasa tidak terima. Tatapannya tidak bersahabat.

Namja itu balas memicingkan mata, "Halamanmu? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak sebelum aku lahir." Tandas Jinyoung tajam.

"Oh." Gumamnya, "Kau tinggal di rumah itu?" Dia menunjuk ke rumah Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mengangguk, raut wajahnya masih jutek.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku tinggal di rumah sebelah." Tunjuknya ke sebuah rumah yang tepat bersebelahan dengan rumah Jinyoung. Kedua rumah itu hanya dibatasi oleh tembok rendah.

"Hah? Kau tinggal disitu?!" Pekik Jinyoung kaget bukan kepalang.

Namja itu mengernyit bingung melihat ekspresi Jinyoung, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mungkin tinggal disana. Itu rumah kosong! Sudah kosong semenjak Keluarga Ahn pindah." Tukas Jinyoung tidak percaya.

"Well, sekarang tidak lagi." Jawabnya santai, "Aku tinggal disitu dengan ibuku."

Bagaimana bisa seseorang pindah ke samping rumahku tanpa sepengetahuanku? Jinyoung bertanya – tanya dalam hati. Aku bermain – main dengan kedua adikku di depan rumah itu kemarin malam. Aku yakin sekali rumah itu masih gelap dan kosong, pikirnya sambil menatap lekat – lekat namja itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Siapa namamu?" Wajah curiga menggantikan ekspresi judesnya tadi. Jinyoung jadi seperti polisi yang sedang menginterogasi tahannya.

"Gongchan. Gong Chansik." Jawab namja itu masih dengan wajah dan senyum santai. Tidak memperdulikan sikap tidak menyenangkan Jinyoung. Biar gimanapun emang tadi dia yang salah. Jadi tidak bisa protes.

"Jung Jinyoung." Ujar Jinyoung memperkenalkan diri. Wajah curiganya berangsur – angsur hilang, "Kukira kita bertetangga. Aku tujuh belas tahun. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga. Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" Kali ini gantian Gongchan yang curiga.

"Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu? Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" Tukas Jinyoung.

Gongchan angkat bahu. Sebuah senyuman kembali terlihat. Harus Jinyoung akui namja ini boleh juga. Dia begitu manis dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan. Dia juga lebih tinggi. Tanpa disadari Jinyoung sudah balas melemparkan senyum malu – malu dengan pipi bersemu pink.

"Nah, apa kau baru saja pindah?" Tanya Jinyoung masih berusaha mengorek informasi.

Gongchan terlihat berpikir keras. Tatapannya menerawang keatas, mencoba untuk mengingat – ingat sesuatu, "Hmm… cukup lama kurasa."

Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana caranya dia pindah ke rumah sebelah tanpa sepengetahuanku?

Tapi sebelum Jinyoung berhasil melontarkan pertanyaan lagi, dia mendengar suara teriakan bernada tinggi dari arah teras.

"Hyung, hyung! Jeongmin tidak mau mengembalikan PSPku!" Seru Minhwan yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Dimana Umma?" Teriak Jinyoung kembali, "Dia akan mengambilkannya untukmu."

"Baiklah." Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, Minhwan langsung melesat masuk. Daun pintu terbanting keras di belakangnya.

Jinyoung berbalik untuk melanjutkan sesi wawancara yang tadi sempat tertunda, tapi namja itu telah menghilang entah kemana.

-TBC-

.

.

.

.

A/N : Hai ^_^! ini fanfic pertama yang aku posting. Secara aku Gongyoung/Jinchan shipper makanya tokoh utamanya ya mereka.

Sejujurnya, bisa dibilang ini FF balas dendam aku. Secara pengen baca FF B1A4 yang jinchan tapi versi Gongchan topping itu dikit banget!

eh... giliran nemu, bahasa thailand! Mana udah dipakein google translate bukannya jelas malah tambah amburadul!

Untuk ktrgn genre, cast, dll cm aku tampilin di chapter 1. Jadi gk usah repot - repot nyari di chapter berikutnya ^^

Ide cerita aku adaptasi dari novel goosebumps yang paling aku suka "The Ghost Next Door". FYI, mungkin ada dari kalian yg pernah baca

atau masih inget. Ceritanya kurang lebih gak jauh beda, hnya mnglami bbrapa prubhan dan penyesuaian biar jadi BL alias Yaoi version.

Sekian. Enjoy! (Sori kalo gak serem (;-,-) )


	2. Chapter 2

**Flower Ghost Next Door**

Dengan penuh semangat Jinyoung berjalan menuju kotak surat di dekat jalan masuk lalu membuka tutup kotak.

Tidak ada surat sama sekali. Kosong melompong.

Mengecewakan. Kenapa Shinwoo sama sekali tidak membalas suratnya? Apa perkemahan musim panas membuatnya sangat sibuk sampai – sampai untuk sekedar membalas surat pun dia tidak bisa?

Jinyoung kembali ke kamarnya untuk menulis surat lagi. Semoga saja yang kali ini dibalas.

_**Untuk temanku yang paling payah sedunia,**_

_**Kau kemana saja sih? Konyol sekali kau melanggar janjimu, padahal dulu kau sendiri yang bilang akan membalas surat – suratku setiap hari. Tapi sampai sekarang aku bahkan tidak menerima satu surat pun darimu.**_

_**Kau benar – benar payah!**_

_**Ngomong – ngomong, aku sangat bosan nih. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak banyak hal menyenangkan yang bisa dilakukan di kota kecil seperti ini. Aku kebanyakan menghabiskan waktuku dengan menonton TV dan membaca. Aku bahkan sudah membaca ulang semua buku di rak bukuku sebanyak dua kali. Yeah, sangat membosankan sekali.**_

_**Ayah berjanji untuk mengajak kami sekeluarga berlibur ke Pulau Jeju. Tapi nyatanya dia malah sibuk sendiri. Jadi kupikir kami tidak akan kemana – mana. Hanya akan terkurung di rumah seperti katak bodoh.**_

_**Membosankan!**_

_**Saking bosannya aku sampai membuat perkemahan sendiri dengan kedua adikku di halaman belakang, membuat sebuah api unggun kecil, lalu aku menceritakan cerita hantu yang sangat menakutkan kepada mereka. Mereka tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi mereka terlihat sangat ketakutan. Aku berani bertaruh mereka sampai tidak bisa tidur semalaman. **_

_**Mau tahu berita lain yang lebih menghebohkan?**_

_**Seorang anak dengan ibunya baru saja pindah ke rumah tua di sebelah rumahku. Dan anehnya lagi aku dan keluargaku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Mereka seperti muncul begitu saja dalam waktu semalam. Lalu tau – tau… simsalabim! Aku memiliki tetangga. **_

_**Yeah. Wow. Fantastis, kan?**_

_**Untung saja dia namja yang manis. Dia memiliki senyum yang menawan dan tubuh yang lebih tinggi dariku. Karena aku baru melihatnya sekali, jadi belum bisa bercerita lebih banyak tentang dia.**_

_**Nah, sekarang giliranmu untuk menulis! Ayolah, kau telah berjanji. Apakah kau telah bertemu seseorang di perkemahan? Apa itu sebabnya kau terlalu sibuk sampai tidak sempat membalas surat – suratku? **_

_**Jika dalam waktu seminggu aku masih juga tidak mendengar kabar darimu, kuharap kau dilahap ular cobra raksasa atau diculik suku primitif. **_

_**Jinyoung.**_

Jinyoung melipat surat itu lalu memasukkannya dalam amplop. Meja belajarnya berada tepat di depan jendela. Dari sini dia bisa melihat ke seberang. Ke rumah tua yang sekarang sudah berpenghuni itu.

Aku ingin tahu apakah itu kamar Gongchan? Tanyanya sambil menatap ke sebuah jendela yang bersebrangan dengan jendelanya. Tidak ada cahaya lampu yang keluar dari jendela itu. Tampak gelap. Seperti tidak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan…

Aisss! Mikir apa sih aku ini? Berhentilah berpikiran aneh. Jinyoung buru – buru menggeleng cepat mengusir pikiran ngawur dari otaknya. Jinyoung menarik dirinya dari jendela, kemudian membawa surat itu melalui pintu depan. Sayup – sayup terdengar suara Ummanya yang memarahi kedua bocah pembuat onar itu dari halaman belakang. Entah apa yang dikatakan Ummanya. Tidak terlalu kedengaran jelas.

Hari itu adalah siang yang panas. Tidak angin sama sekali. Udaranya terasa kering dan lembab. Jinyoung melirik ke rumah Gongchan. Pintu utama tertutup rapat. Dua jendela yang berada di teras depannya kosong dan gelap. Sama seperti jendela di bagian atas tadi. Sekali lagi, seperti tidak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan.

Jinyoung memutuskan untuk berjalan tiga blok ke kota dan mengeposkan surat ini langsung di kantor pos. Dia mendesah kecewa. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kukerjakan, pikirnya sedih. Setidaknya berjalan kaki ke kota akan mengisi waktu luangnya.

Jinyoung berjalan di trotoar, melewati beberapa rumah yang berjejer rapi dan memiliki bentuk yang hampir serupa satu sama lain. Dia melewati rumah Lee ajumma. Lee ajumma sedang membungkuk di atas kebun mini di halamannya, mencabuti rumput liar yang tumbuh di sekeliling tanaman tomatnya. Kalau sedang berkumpul dengan Ummanya, hal yang pertama kali dia lontarkan adalah tentang betapa menyebalkannya rumput liar apabila dia tumbuh di kebun kesayanganmu.

"Selamat siang, Lee ajumma! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapa Jinyoung.

Lee ajumma tidak mendongak.

Sombong sekali! Aku tahu dia mendengarku, pikir Jinyoung marah.

Jinyoung menyebrangi jalan. Suara piano mengalun dari rumah di pojokan. Seseorang berlatih lagu musik klasik dengan memainkan not yang salah selama berulang kali kemudian memulai lagu dari awal lagi.

Aku senang mereka bukan tetanggaku, pikir Jinyoung sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa blok kemudian, rumah – rumah berakhir dan dia mulai memasuki kawasan kota. Dia melewati hamparan tiga blok toko – toko dan kantor – kantor bertingkat tiga.

Jinyoung melangkah menuju Kantor pos, langsung menuju kotak surat di depan pintu kantor pos, memasukkan surat ke dalamnya. Lalu bergegas pergi. Tapi baru tiga langkah bergerak, dia dikagetkan oleh suara teriakan marah seorang pria dari arah belakang. Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari gang kecil di belakang kantor pos. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera berlari – lari kecil menuju kearah sumber suara. Menuju ke gang sempit di belakang kantor pos, tempat tersembunyi yang sering dijadikan tempat nongkrong oleh anak – anak muda di kota kecil nan membosankan ini.

Dari kejauhan dia melihat seorang pria paruh baya berbadan besar sedang mengancam dengan menggunakan kepalan tinjunya yang terangkat kepada seorang namja yang berdiri di tengah. Namja itu memeluk anjing kampung coklat yang kurus kering. Sementara dua namja lain berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri. Salah seorangnya adalah Gongchan, sementara Jinyoung tidak kenal dengan dua anak lain. Mereka bertiga menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Jangan sakiti anjingku!" Seru namja berambut pirang sambil mengelus – elus kepala anjing dipelukannya dengan lembut.

"Jika kau tidak ingin angjingmu kusakiti, cepat pergi dari sini! Aku peringatkan kalian!" bentak pria itu. Jinyoung mengenalnya. Dia Pak Han, kepala kantor pos di kota ini. Dia sangat benci anak – anak. Dia selalu meneriaki mereka untuk berhenti mengacau dan berkeliaran di alun – alun, berhenti memainkan musik keras – keras, berhenti mengoceh begitu berisik, berhenti tertawa heboh, dan mengusir mereka semua keluar dari gang berharganya. Dia bertindak seakan – akan nenek moyangnya lah yang memiliki kota ini. Pak Han sadar jika semua anak – anak di kota ini begitu membencinya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk menyakiti anjingku!" Balas namja pirang itu bersikeras.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, pergi darisini! Ini bukan tempat nongkrong bagi kalian para pembuat onar! Ini milik pemerintah." Pak Han berteriak marah.

Jinyoung melihat dua anak itu masih berdiri tegap di tempat. Tak bergeming. Menatap balik kepala kantor pos itu dengan tatapan menantang. Hanya Gongchan yang terlihat ragu – ragu dan agak gentar. Posisi berdirinya paling belakang sekarang, karena dua anak lain terus beringsut maju. Tidak ada ekspresi ketakutan sedikitpun di wajah mereka.

"Aku akan memberitahu ayahku, kau menyakiti Ray." Kata anak pirang itu.

"Katakan pada ayahmu kau masuk tanpa izin," Balas Pak Han, "Dan katakan padanya kau kasar dan tak sopan. Dan satu lagi, aku akan mengajukan keluhan pada kalian tiga bajingan kecil jika aku masih melihat kalian berkeliaran disekitar sini."

"Kami bukan bajingan!" Seru namja yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih berisi dari dua anak lain.

Lalu ketiga namja itu berlari menerjang tubuh tambun Pak Han yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Berlari menjauh dari gang. Melarikan diri.

Pak Han berlari mengejar ketiga anak itu sambil berteriak marah. Menyerbu melewati Jinyoung sambil menabrak keras bahunya, membuat Jinyoung terhuyung mundur dan nyaris jatuh terjengkang akibat benturan keras manusia bulldozer tadi. Untung saja dia berhasil menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Brengsek sekali, pikir Jinyoung sambil meringis dan memegangi bahunya yang nyeri. Apa masalahnya sih?

Sepeninggalnya keempat orang itu, suasana gang sekarang sepi. Jinyoung berjalan meninggalkan gang, menuju alun – alun kota. Dia masih kepikiran soal kejadian tadi. Soal Gongchan. Bagaimana ia nampak begitu ketakutan, begitu pucat. Saking pucatnya dia tampak seperti memudar dibawah cahaya matahari. Kebalikan dari Gongchan, kedua temannya tampak lebih tegar. Atau mungkin mereka hanya berlagak kuat agar tidak terlihat lemah tak berdaya di depan bajingan tua itu.

Jinyoung menyebrangi alun – alun kota. Matanya jelalatan ke segala arah. Kota itu tampak sunyi dari biasanya. Tidak ada tanda – tanda dari Gongchan maupun kedua temannya. Mereka lari kemana sih?

Sekarang Jinyoung sudah memasuki area perumahan lagi. Dia melewati pohon – pohon tinggi yang berjajar di sisi trotoar. Daun – daunnya sangat tebal, hampir menghalangi sinar matahari.

Di tengah jalan, sebuah sosok muncul dari balik deretan pepohonan. Pada mulanya Jinyoung berpikir itu hanya salah satu bayangan pohon. Tapi semakin dia mendekat, sosok itu juga semakin jelas di matanya.

Jinyoung tersentak dan seketika mengerem langkahnya. Dia memicingkan mata berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya ke sosok gelap berjubah hitam di depan sana. Dia tidak melihat wajah sama sekali di bawah tudung hitamnya itu. Wajahnya tersembunyi dalam kegelapan.

Dia merinding ketakutan. Siapa sih orang ini? Kenapa dia berpakaian seperti itu? pikirnya cemas. Sosok itu masih berdiri disana. Masih menatap lurus kearahnya. Lalu perlahan – lahan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi isyarat kepada Jinyoung untuk mendekat.

Jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat. Perasaan ketakutan yang sangat dalam segera menguasai dirinya. Jinyoung mundur selangkah. Apa itu benar – benar seseorang atau bayangan semu pepohonan?

Tiba – tiba sebuah suara membisikinya. Suara yang begitu pelan dan dalam. Seperti suara hembusan angin.

"_Jinyoung… Jinyoung…_"

Belum selesai Jinyoung mencerna suara bisikan tadi, ketika sosok hitam itu bergerak keluar dari persembunyiannya. Beringsut mendekat. Terus mendekat. Sosok itu melayang diatas trotoar. Terus bergerak kearahnya. Tangannya yang sekurus ranting terangkat ke depan, berusaha meraihnya.

"_Jinyoung…_"

"Tidakk!" Jinyoung menjerit. Dia berbalik dan berusaha lari sekuat tenaga. Kedua lututnya terasa lemas dan berat. Tapi dia memaksakan dirinya untuk terus berlari. Lebih cepat. Jinyoung terus berlari terengah – engah menyusuri trotoar tanpa henti. Dia memutuskan untuk lewat jalan lain menuju rumahnya. Berlari menyusuri rumah – rumah yang begitu sepi. Berlari di bawah bayang – bayang pepohonan.

Satu blok lagi.

Bisikan kering dan parau itu terdengar semakin jelas di telinganya, terus membisikkan namanya. Seketika dia mengerem langkahnya, berbalik, "Siapa kau?!" Teriaknya dengan napas terengah – engah. Tapi sosok itu telah menghilang. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri di tengah – tengah trotoar dengan wajah tegang. Sunyi. Saking sunyinya dia bisa mendengar suara desiran angin lewat dan suara daun – daun yang bergesekan.

Matanya jelalatan ke segala arah. Tidak ada. Sosok itu telah menghilang. Seperti lenyap dibawa angin. Jinyoung menghembuskan napas keras – keras. Berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berdebar kencang.

Itu tadi apa? Apa ilusi optik? Ya, itu pasti cuma ilusi. Tak ada apa pun disana, Jinyoung berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Napasnya sudah kembali ke normal.

Tak ada. Kau mengarang cerita hantu lagi. Kau membuat takut dirimu sendiri. Kau bosan dan kesepian, sehingga kau membiarkan imajinasimu lepas kontrol, sahut suara – suara dalam kepalanya.

Sekarang ia merasa lebih baik. Jinyoung berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya dengan langkah panjang dan mata yang memandang waspada.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Flower Ghost Next Door**

Saat makan malam, Jinyoung memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan sosok bayangan hitam mengerikan tadi. Bagaimanapun orangtuanya tidak akan percaya. Sebaliknya dia menceritakan ada keluarga baru yang pindah di rumah tua sebelah.

"Hah? Ada keluarga yang pindah ke rumah itu?" Appa meletakkan pisau dan garpunya di meja, menatap penuh tanya dari balik bingkai kacamata perseginya.

Jinyoung mengangguk, "Ya, seorang ibu dan anak seumuranku. Namanya Gongchan." Lapornya.

"Itu bagus." Jawab Umma sambil memberi isyarat kepada Minhwan dan Jeongmin untuk berhenti saling dorong satu sama lain.

Jinyoung menghela napas. Dia bahkan tidak yakin Umma mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa pindah tanpa kita melihatnya? Apa kalian melihat salah satu truk pindahan? Bukankah itu aneh?" Tanya Jinyoung bertubi – tubi kepada Appa dan Ummanya. Tapi sebelum salah satu orangtuanya bisa menjawab, kursi Jeongmin terguling ke belakang. Kepalanya membentur lantai. Dia mulai mengeluarkan jurus tangisan pembuat gempanya.

Appa dan Ummanya melompat dari kursi mereka dan membungkuk untuk membantunya berdiri. Mereka kompak memelototi Minhwan dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Aku tidak mendorongnya. Sungguh! Dia jatuh sendiri." Teriak Minhwan nyaring.

Merasa frustasi karena orangtuanya tidak tertarik pada berita besarnya, Jinyoung langsung membawa piringnya ke dapur, mencucinya, lalu ngeloyor masuk ke kamar. Dia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, menyingkap tirai dan mengintip keluar jendela. Menatap ke jendela seberang yang gelap dan masih tertutupi oleh tirai.

Gongchan, kau disana? Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hari – hari di musim panas tampak mengapung. Jinyoung hampir tak ingat bagaimana ia melewatkan waktu.

Musim panas yang benar – benar sepi…

Jinyoung mencari – cari Gongchan, tapi akhir – akhir ini namja itu sepertinya jarang keluar rumah. Ketika akhirnya Jinyoung melihat Gongchan berada di halaman belakang rumahnya di suatu sore, dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri namja itu.

"Hai!" Sapa Jinyoung antusias sambil melambaikan tangan.

Gongchan tidak menoleh. Mungkin dia tidak mendengarnya.

Namja itu sedang bermain lempar – tangkap bola basket dengan tembok. Dia memantulkan bola ke tembok lalu menangkapnya. Bola itu membuat suara berdebum yang keras setiap kali membentur dinding.

"Hai!" Teriak Jinyoung sekali lagi. Kali ini sambil berlari mendekat.

Gongchan berbalik kaget, "Oh, hai! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ujarnya riang. Bola yang ia lempar memantul kembali ke tangannya.

"Uhm… baik." Jawab Jinyoung tersenyum, "Aku tidak melihatmu dari kemarin." Tukasnya. Entah kenapa merasa canggung.

"Kenapa? Kau kangen padaku?" Tanya Gongchan pede. Matanya menyipit dengan seringai jahil di bibirnya.

"Ti…tidak, kok! Aku tidak mencarimu. Jangan geer ya!" Kilahnya cepat. Wajahnya merona merah. Duuuh, kenapa sih dia jadi salting begini?

Gongchan tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Yah! Kenapa malah tertawa?" Teriak Jinyoung sewot.

"Tidak apa – apa." Jawabnya kalem, "Hanya saja kau lucu sekali."

Jinyoung mempoutkan bibir. Membuatnya terlihat imut, "Aku bukan pelawak." Ketusnya.

"Memang bukan." Sahut Gongchan, "Kau kan tetanggaku yang manis." Goda Gongchan sambil terkekeh geli lalu menjulurkan lidah melihat Jinyoung menunduk dengan wajah merona merah lagi.

"Menyebalkan!" Jinyoung mengeplak bahu Gongchan.

Gongchan tertawa lagi.

"Kemarin aku melihatmu di belakang kantor pos." Tukas Jinyoung. Mereka sudah duduk di beranda belakang rumah Gongchan sekarang.

"Hah?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatmu di gang dengan dua orang temanmu. Pak Han benar – benar brengsek, bukan?"

Gongchan terkekeh, "Saat dia berteriak, kepalanya yang botak itu berubah warna jadi merah. Seperti tomat."

"Tomat busuk." Tambah Jinyoung sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa masalahnya sih?" Tanya Gongchan sambil memantul – mantulkan bola basketnya ke tanah, "Padahal kami tidak melakukan apa – apa. Hanya nongkrong."

"Dia pikir dia orang penting," Jawab Jinyoung, "Dia selalu menyombongkan diri kalau dia itu seorang petugas federal. Seperti gila hormat atau semacamnya."

"Ya. Benar – benar menyebalkan." Gongchan menyetujui.

"Ngomong – ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan sepanjang musim panas ini?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan topik baru, "Apa hanya berkeliaran tidak jelas?"

"Berkeliaran tidak jelas?" Gongchan tampak berpikir sambil berusaha menahan tawa gelinya, "Yaa… gitu deh." Jawabnya sok misterius. Duk. Duk. Bolanya memantul – mantul di tanah.

"Lalu dua orang yang bersamamu kemarin itu siapa?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Oh, itu Baro dan Sandeul. Mereka teman – teman nongkrongku. Kami satu sekolah." Tukas Gongchan.

Jinyoung mengernyit heran. Bagaimana dia bisa punya teman – teman dari sekolah? Bukankah dia baru pindah kesini?

"Memangnya kau bersekolah dimana?"

"SMA Pyeongnam." Jawabnya.

Jinyoung semakin terperangah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gongchan bingung melihat ekspresi aneh Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa – apa. Hanya saja… aku juga bersekolah disitu."

Bagaimana bisa aku tak pernah melihatnya disana? Dia bertanya – tanya dalam hati.

Gongchan berpaling padanya, "Apa kau kenal Jung Daehyun?" Tanya Gongchan menatap lekat – lekat. Dia berhenti memantul – mantulkan bola.

Jinyoung menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Park Jihoon?" Tanya Gongchan.

"Tidak," Jawab Jinyoung yakin. Dia betul – betul tidak kenal dengan orang – orang yang tadi disebutkan Gongchan, "Kau kelas berapa?"

"Aku berada di kelas sebelas tahun ini." Jawabnya.

"Aku juga!" Seru Jinyoung, "Apa kau kenal Shin Dongwoo?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan Lee Sungyeol?" Tanya Jinyoung.

Gongchan menggeleng lagi, "Tidak."

"Aneh." Gumam Jinyoung, berpikir keras.

Ini tak mungkin! pikirnya. Di Pyeongnam hanya ada tiga kelas untuk masing – masing tingkat. Jadi sangat kecil kemungkinan untuk tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Meski beda kelas sekalipun, minimal aku pernah bertemu atau melihatnya mondar – mandir di koridor. Tapi ini tidak sama sekali!

Apakah dia berbohong? Apa dia mengarang ini semua?

Gongchan melempar bola basketnya terlalu keras hingga bola itu memantul ke batang pohon lalu terbang menuju atap rumahnya. Mereka berdua menyaksikan bola itu menggelinding turun dari atap sirap miring menuju talang air hujan. Nyangkut disana dan tidak bergerak lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar." Tukas Gongchan sambil berlari kearah garasi rumahnya yang bersebrangan dengan rumah utama. Jinyoung memicingkan mata dengan tajam menatap punggung Gonchan yang menjauh. Tapi tiba – tiba saja anak itu seperti menghilang ke dalam bayang – bayang atap garasi.

Jinyoung terbelalak kaget. Dia kembali memicingkan mata, berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya. Tapi Gongchan tidak tampak dimanapun.

Dimana dia? Tanya Jinyoung pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia terus menghilang. Seperti hantu.

Hantu. Kata itu berputar – putar dalam benaknya.

Entah bagaimana Gongchan sudah keliatan lagi. Muncul tiba – tiba dari balik garasi sambil membawa tangga aluminium panjang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Jinyoung beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mengambil bolaku." Jawabnya mulai memanjat tangga.

Jinyoung mendekat, "Jangan naik kesana! Bahaya!" Serunya dicekam perasaan cemas.

"Hah?" Gongchan berseru sambil menoleh ke Jinyoung. Dia sudah setengah jalan menaiki tangga.

"Turunlah, Channie!" Pinta Jinyoung memelas. Ada gelombang ketakutan dalam dirinya.

"Tenang saja. Aku seorang pemanjat yang baik, Jinnie." Kata Gongchan. Kembali memanjat lebih tinggi, "Aku memanjat segalanya. Ibuku bilang aku harus berada dalam sirkus atau semacamnya." Tukasnya percaya diri.

Sebelum Jinyoung bisa berkata – kata lagi, Gongchan telah memanjat naik dari tangga dan berdiri di atap miring, kakinya terbuka lebar, dia merentangkan tangan ke udara berusaha menyeimbangkan tubunya, "Lihat?" Senyum kemenangan tercetak di wajahnya.

Jinyoung masih dihinggapi perasaan takut yang berlebihan, "Gongchan, kumohon…"

"Ayolah, Jinnie. Aku hanya akan mengambil bola. Kau bertingkah seolah – olah aku akan bunuh diri." Sahut Gongchan memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia mulai melangkah perlahan – perlahan menyusuri langkan atap yang licin dan rawan. Dia membungkuk untuk memungut bola basket dari talang air hujan. Saking tegangnya, Jinyoung sampai tahan napas melihat Gongchan meraih bola itu.

Tiba – tiba, Gongchan kehilangan keseimbangan. Matanya melebar karena terkejut. Pijakan kakinya goyah. Dia tergelincir pada atap sirap. Satu tangannya berusaha menggapai – gapai dramatis seolah – olah mencoba berpegangan pada sesuatu.

Jinyoung terkesiap, menatap tak berdaya saat Gongchan terguling dengan kepala lebih dulu. Dia refleks menjerit sambil menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya. Jantungnya berdebar keras lagi.

Kenapa hening?

Kenapa tidak ada suara benturan atau apapun?

Dengan rasa penasaran Jinyoung menurunkan tangan yang menutupi matanya. Ternyata Gongchan sudah berdiri di depannya dengan seringai nakal. Jinyoung tersentak kaget sambil melompat mundur.

"Kau… kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Jinyoung masih dengan ekspresi kaget.

Gongchan mengangguk, masih menyeringai.

Dia tak membuat suara, pikir Jinyoung sambil menatap tajam kearahnya. Dia mendarat tanpa suara…

Jinyoung meraih bahu Gongchan, "Benarkan kau baik – baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik – baik saja." Jawab Gongchan tenang, "Memangnya kau tidak tahu ya kalau sebenarnya aku punya nama tengah? Ya, nama tengahku Daredevil. Gong Daredevil Chansik. Keren, kan?" Sambil menyeringai bangga, Gongchan melempar bola itu dari tangan ke tangan. Ekspresinya sok jagoan sekali. Padahal waktu dibentak oleh Pak Jan tiga hari yang lalu, dia yang kelihatan paling tidak berdaya.

Tapi Jinyoung masih terlalu khawatir dan bingung untuk menanggapi bercandaan Gongchan, "Kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati!" Pekik Jinyoung. Ketakutannya berubah jadi kemarahan, "Mengapa kau melakukan itu?!"

Gongchan tertawa.

"Kau bisa saja terbunuh!" Teriak Jinyoung frustasi.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Gongchan tenang,

Jinyoung mempoutkan bibir, matanya menatap tajam ke Gongchan, "Kau jatuh dengan kepala lebih dahulu. Bagaimana kau bisa mendarat dengan kakimu?" Tanyanya curiga.

Gongchan menampilkan senyum miring yang terkesan misterius, "Rahasia." Tukasnya lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata. Senyumnya melebar.

"Tapi… tapi…"

"Jinyoung-ah!" Terdengar seruan dari arah belakang. Jinyoung berbalik dan mendapati Ummanya sudah berdiri di teras belakang.

"Ada apa?" Balas Jinyoung setengah berteriak.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar, ada keperluan mendadak. Bisakah kau membantu mengurus Minhwan dan Jeongmin? Jangan sampai kedua anak itu mengacau lagi."

"Baiklah, Umma." Jinyoung menyanggupi. Kemudian dia berpaling ke Gongchan, "Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa." Jinyoung melangkah mundur sambil tersenyum.

Gongchan balas tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanya lagi, "Sampai jumpa." Jawabnya, membuat kedua pipi Jinyoung bersemu pink. Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu segera berbalik menuju rumah.

Dia kembali mendengar suara pantulan bola basket ke tembok saat melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Pikirannya kembali terbayang – bayang dengan kejadian tadi. Bagaimana Gongchan melakukannya? Bagaimana dia bisa mendarat dengan begitu pelan?

"Aku akan pergi selama satu jam." Tukas Ummanya begitu mereka berpapasan di dapur, "Ingat, jangan biarkan mereka saling membunuh satu sama lain." Tegasnya sambil merogoh tasnya, mencari – cari kunci mobil, "Bagaimana bisa party outdoor ? Malam ini seharusnya berawan dan hujan." Gumamnya.

Laporan cuaca lainnya, pikir Jinyoung sambil memutar bola matanya.

Umma akhirnya menemukan kunci mobilnya, "Sudah ya, aku berangkat dulu. Ingat, jaga mereka baik – baik." Tukasnya sambil terburu – buru berjalan ke pintu. Jinyoung mengekornya di belakang.

"Itu tadi Gongchan," Ujar Jinyoung, "Anak tetangga sebelah. Apa kau melihatnya?"

Umma membuka pintu, "Ha?"

"Kau tak melihatnya?" Tuntut Jinyoung.

Daun pintu terbanting menutup.

Jinyoung menghela napas. Lagi – lagi dia tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

Minhwan dan Jeongmin muncul.

"Ular tangga." Tuntut Minhwan.

"Ya, ayo kita main ular tangga!" Seru Jeongmin sambil melompat – lompat senang.

Belum sempat Jinyoung menyuarakan protes, dua kurcaci berisik itu langsung menariknya menuju kamar mereka. Mendudukkan Jinyoung di depan Papan ular tangga.

"Hyung ikut bermain kan?" Tanya Minhwan duduk berhadapan dengan Jinyoung. Sementara Jeongmin duduk di sebelah Minhwan.

"Ya, aku akan bermain." Jawab Jinyoung terpaksa. Dia benci main ular tangga. Menurutnya permainan itu sangat bodoh.

"Yaaayy!" Seru Minhwan.

"Asikkk!" Seru Jeongmin.

"Apa kita bisa main curang?"Tanya Minhwan antusias.

"Ayo kita main curang!" Seru Jeongmin semangat.

Jinyoung mengangguk lesu. Pasrah deh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malam harinya, dengan rasa penasaran Jinyoung kembali mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya. Rumah Gongchan terbalut dalam bayangan – bayangan gelap yang tebal. Jendela – jendelanya ditutupi oleh tirai – tirai dan tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun. Tampak suram, pikir Jinyoung bergidik ngeri.

Jinyoung menyadari bahwa dia tidak pernah benar – benar melihat siapapun di dalam rumah itu. Dia bahkan belum pernah melihat Gongchan maupun Ibunya keluar masuk dari rumah itu. Jinyoung melangkah mundur dari jendela. Pikirannya menerawang kemana – mana. Begitu banyak tanda tanya yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Bagaimana bisa dia mendarat diam – diam dari atap ke tanah tanpa menimbulkan keributan?

Mendarat diam – diam. Seperti hantu…

"Pabo! Apa sih yang kupikirkan?" Jinyoung menggetok kepalanya sendiri. Tapi ini semua sangat janggal dan tidak masuk akal, pikir Jinyoung.

Aku harus membuktikan sendiri, Jinyoung memutuskan. Aku akan mengamatinya. Aku akan memata – matainya. Ya. Aku akan memata – matainya!

.

.

.

.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Flower Ghost Next Door**

Jinyoung mengendap – endap menuju pintu dapur yang tersambung langsung dengan beranda belakang. Dia melangkah keluar dari pintu. Malam itu hangat dan tenang. Bulan tergantung di langit malam yang megah.

Saat Jinyoung melintas melewati rumput di halaman belakangnya, jangkrik – jangkrik mulai bernyanyi keras. Rumah Gongchan menjulang di depannya. Tampak lebih suram kalau dilihat dari dekat begini.

Jinyoung bergerak cepat menuju halaman rumah Gongchan. Jantungnya berdebar – debar. Dengan langkah pelan dia menaiki tiga anak tangga beranda belakang. Pintu dapur tertutup. Dia melangkah ke pintu, mendekatkan wajahnya ke jendela, mengintip ke dalam, dan terkesiap.

Jinyoung kaget bukan kepalang melihat wajah Gongchan muncul dari sisi lain jendela dan menatap balik kearahnya.

"Oh!" Jinyoung tertegun dan hampir terguling mundur dari beranda sempit itu. Sementara di dalam rumah, Gongchan juga sama terkejutnya.

Di belakang Gongchan, tampak pemandangan dapur dengan satu meja makan berukuran sedang yang berada di tengah – tengah. Seorang wanita tinggi dan ramping (yang kemungkinan besar ibu Gongchan) sedang menarik sesuatu keluar dari oven microwave dan meletakkanya di meja.

Pintu dapur terbuka. Gongchan mengintip dari balik pintu, ekspresinya masih heran bercampur bingung, "Hai, Jinnie. Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa – apa… eh, sungguh, tidak apa – apa." Jinyoung tergagap sambil menggeleng cepat. Mencoba bersikap santai tapi gagal. Senyumannya terlalu canggung dan aneh. Jinyoung bisa merasakan pipinya memanas dibawah tatapan intens Gongchan. Tau – tau dia sudah tersipu malu.

Gongchan menyeringai, "Nah, apa kau akan masuk atau tetap berdiri diluar sini menonton aku dan ibuku makan malam?"

"Tidak." Tanpa sadar Jinyoung berteriak terlalu keras, "Maksudku… aku… Tidak, terima kasih." Tukas Jinyoung dengan nada melembut kemudian cengengesan garing.

Jinyoung menelan ludah melihat seringai Gongchan yang semakin melebar. Seringai jahil dan meledek khasnya. Aigoo, apa tadi dia melihatku mengendap – endap seperti maling? Ya. Dia pasti melihatnya! Setelah ini dia akan menertawakanku. Jinyoung tiba – tiba merasa dirinya begitu idiot.

"Sampai jumpa!" Ujar Jinyoung lalu buru – buru pergi dengan canggung, hampir tersandung di tangga. Tanpa menoleh lagi, Jinyoung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh kembali ke rumahnya.

Betapa memalukannya! Aku belum pernah merasa semalu ini seumur hidupku. Belum pernah!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rupanya Jinyoung masih penasaran.

Keesokan harinya dia kembali melanjutkan acara memata – matainya. Sore itu dia melihat Gongchan keluar dari halaman belakang dengan sepedanya menuju halaman depan lalu masuk ke jalan utama. Jinyoung mengintip dari balik pohon yang berada di halaman depannya.

Melihat Gongchan mengayuh sepedanya menyusuri jalan, membuat dia teringat kejadian memalukan tadi malam. Pipinya tiba – tiba memanas. Duh, malunya!

Kalau aku mau jadi mata – mata yang handal, aku harus lebih tenang. Tadi malam aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri. Aku jadi panik, pikirnya.

Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi! tekadnya.

Masih menempel di balik pohon, Jinyoung melihat Gongchan melajukan sepedanya menuju kearah kota. Dia pasti mau menemui dua anak laki – laki itu. Jinyoung sengaja membiarkannya menjauh baru setelah itu dia akan mengikuti dari belakang. Untuk jaga jarak. Supaya tidak terlalu kentara.

Begitu Gongchan sudah menghilang ke blok berikutnya, dia bergegas ke garasi, cepat – cepat mengeluarkan sepedanya lalu mengayuhnya keluar dari halaman, menyusuri jalan utama. Jinyoung mengayuh dengan kecepatan pelan yang mantap saat ia mengendarai sepedanya, mengejar Gongchan. Seperti biasa, Lee ajumma duduk di belakang kebun mininya. Kali ini Jinyoung tidak mau repot – repot menyapanya.

Seekor anjing terrier kecil mengejarnya selama setengah blok, menyalak keras, lalu akhirnya menyerah saat Jinyoung mengayuh sepedanya semakin cepat.

Sebuah taman muncul di blok berikutnya. Beberapa anak tampak bermain kasti dengan semangat di taman itu. Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, tapi Gongchan tidak ada. Dia terus melaju ke kota. Matahari terasa hangat menerpa wajahnya. Tiba – tiba dia teringat Shinwoo. Mudah – mudahan saja aku mendapat balasan surat darinya hari ini, harap Jinyoung.

Alun – alun kota mulai tampak. Bendera berkibar di atas gedung kantor pos bercat putih itu. Beberapa mobil terparkir di depan restoran keluarga. Dua wanita yang memegang tas belanjaan keluar dari pintu minimarket sambil mengobrol seru.

Jinyoung mengerem sepedanya dan menurunkan kakinya ke tanah. Mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk melindungi pandangannya dari sinar matahari yang begitu menyilaukan. Matanya jelalatan kesana kemari.

Gongchan tidak terlihat dimanapun.

Jinyoung kembali mengayuh sepedanya menuju ke kantor pos. Mengitari sisi gedung menuju ke arah gang sempit di belakang kantor pos.

Ternyata gang itu sepi dan kosong.

"Gongchan? Heloo? Apa ada orang disini?"

Sunyi. Tidak ada sahutan.

Dia hanya satu blok di depanku, pikirnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Apa dia menghilang ke udara lagi?

Jinyoung bersepeda kembali menuju alun – alun, dia menoleh ke kedai es krim dan restoran keluarga.

Masih belum ada tanda – tanda kemunculan Gongchan.

"Jinyoung, kau benar – benar mata – mata yang hebat." Sindir Jinyoung kepada dirinya sendiri sambil tertawa kecil. Hari ini nihil dan sia – sia. Dengan perasaan kecewa, dia mengayuh sepedanya pulang kembali ke rumah.

Dia hampir sampai di rumahnya saat ia melihat bayangan yang bergerak.

Bayangan hitam itu kembali!

Jinyoung memindahkan gigi persneling dan mulai mengayuh lebih keras. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat bayangan itu terbang rendah, melintas di halaman depan sebuah rumah. Bergerak kearahnya.

Jinyoung mengayuh sepedanya lebih keras. Tetapi sosok gelap itu terbang di sebelahnya, mengambang di udara dengan kecepatan yang sama. Dia menoleh dan melihat lengan – lengan kurus itu terjulur kearahnya. Berusaha menggapainya. Jinyoung terkesiap ketakutan dengan mata terbelalak ngeri.

Kakinya tiba – tiba terasa seberat seribu ton. Aku tidak bisa bergerak!

Bayangan itu melandanya. Hawa dingin yang terasa aneh menyerang tubuhnya. Lengan – lengan sekurus ranting itu terus berusaha meraihnya. Dan wajahnya… kenapa dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya?

Aku harus terus bergerak. Harus bergerak!

Sosok itu melayang semakin mendekatinya. Lengan – lengannya yang terjulur hampir meraih bahu Jinyoung. Dia menoleh sekali lagi dan melotot ngeri melihat bayangan itu mengeluarkan sepasang mata berwarna merah terang. Bersinar seperti bara api dalam mimpinya.

"_Jinyoung…_" bisik sosok gelap itu dengan suara parau dan dalam, "_Jinyoung…_"

Apa yang dia inginkan dariku?

"_Jinyoung… Jinyoung…_"

Jinyoung berjuang untuk tetap mengayuh, tetapi kakinya tidak mau bekerja sama. Tiba – tiba dia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Jinyoung memekik saat tubuhnya mulai oleng bersamaan dengan sepeda itu.

Terlambat. Dia terjatuh. Jinyoung merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa saat tubuhnya mendarat keras di aspal jalanan. Disusul kemudian sepedanya yang jatuh menimpanya.

Jinyoung bersusah payah bangkit sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Sosok bayangan itu semakin mendekat, matanya merah bersinar, bergerak untuk menangkapnya.

"_Jinyoung… Jinyoung…_"

"Jinyoung! Jinyoung!"

Bisikan itu berubah menjadi teriakan.

"Jinyoung!"

Pinggangnya terasa sakit berdenyut – denyut. Dia berusaha menarik napas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Jinyoung berhasil bersuara, "Tinggalkan aku sendirian! Tolonglah!"

"Jinnie… ini aku!" Jinyoung mengangkat kepala dan mendapati Gongchan menatap balik kepadanya dengan ekspresi cemas. Dia masih berada diatas sepedanya, memegang setang, raut wajahnya penuh perhatian, "Jinnie, apa kau baik – baik saja?"

"Bayangan itu…?" Jinyoung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan perasaan bingung. Tapi bayangan hitam mengerikan itu sudah menghilang lagi.

Gongchan bergegas melompat turun lalu menaruh sepedanya di pekarangan depan sebuah rumah. Dia mengangkat sepeda Jinyoung lalu meletakkannya di samping sepedanya. Lalu meraih tangan Jinyoung, membantunya berdiri, "Apa kau baik – baik saja? Aku melihatmu terjatuh. Apa kau menabrak batu atau sesuatu?"

"Tidak," Jinyoung menggelengkan kepala. Dia celingukan kesana – kemari dengan tampang linglung. Wajahnya tampak pucat ketakutan, "Tadi… bayangan itu, dia berusaha mengejarku dan…"

Alis Gongchan berkerut, "Hah? Siapa yang mengejarmu?" Matanya berkeliling ke segala arah, lalu tatapannya kembali pada Jinyoung.

"Dia tahu namaku," kata Jinyoung terengah – engah, nyaris menangis, "Dia terus memanggilku. Dia mengikutiku."

Gongchan mengernyit heran, dahinya sudah bukan keriting lagi, tapi kribo, "Apa kepalamu terbentur? Apa kau merasa pusing, Jinnie? Mungkin aku harus pergi mencari pertolongan."

"Tidak! Tunggu…!" Jinyoung buru – buru menyambar tangan Gongchan, "Eh… aku…maaf." Jinyoung langsung melepaskan genggamannya dengan canggung, "Apa kau benar – benar tidak melihatnya? Dia berpakaian hitam. Matanya sangat merah seperti kobaran api."

Gongchan menggeleng, "Aku hanya melihatmu."

Jinyoung melongo tidak percaya, "Kau sungguh tidak melihat pria berpakaian hitam itu sedang mengejarku? Kau tidak bohong, kan?" desak Jinyoung.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku sedang berbohong?" Gongchan malah bertanya balik.

"Gongchan! Aku serius nih…"

"Tidak ada, Jinnie! Aku tidak melihat siapapun selain kau." Tegas Gongchan sambil menatap aneh.

Jinyoung menggeleng pelan, "Mungkin kepalaku memang terbentur." Gumamnya tidak yakin. Jantungnya masih berdebar – debar. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Matanya panik mencari – cari ke segala penjuru. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat.

"Kau benar – benar tidak melihatnya?" Cicit Jinyoung setengah berbisik.

"Tidak. Aku cuma melihatmu keluar dari arah sana." Gongchan menunjuk ke ujung jalan.

"Tapi kupikir…" Jinyoung tidak jadi meneruskan kata – katanya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Percuma saja. Dia tidak akan percaya. Gongchan mungkin malah mengira dirinya gila.

Ya, aku sudah gila! Seru Jinyoung dalam hati. Membenarkan asumsinya sendiri.

"Ada begitu banyak bayang – bayang pohon disini," Ucap Gongchan sambil mengambilkan sepeda Jinyoung, "Kurasa kau hanya lelah. Kau membiarkan dirimu dikuasai oleh pikiran – pikiran menakutkan. Jadi bayangan pohon kau sangka pria berpakaian hitam."

"Mungkin." Jawab Jinyoung sambil tersenyum getir.

Tapi dia tidak merasa begitu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jinyoung menarik tutup kotak surat di halaman depannya, dengan rasa bersemangat tangannya merogoh ke dalam.

Tak ada surat. Kosong.

Sambil mendesah kecewa, Jinyoung membanting penutup kotak surat itu. Shinwoo telah berjanji untuk menulis surat untuknya setiap hari. Dia telah pergi berminggu – minggu dan Jinyoung masih belum menerima apapun. Bahkan satu kartu pos pun tidak ada.

Tak ada satu pun teman – temannya yang menulis surat kepadanya.

Saat dia berjalan lesu kembali ke dalam, dia berhenti sebentar untuk melirik rumah Gongchan. Jinyoung bertanya – tanya apa Gongchan ada di rumah. Dia tidak melihatnya sejak kemarin pagi setelah insiden jatuh dari sepeda yang sangat memalukan sekaligus menyakitkan itu.

Aku tidak jago memata – matai orang, pikirnya menghela napas kecewa. Aku akan menulis ke Shinwoo lagi. Aku harus menceritakan semuanya, tekadnya.

Jinyoung bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kertas dan pena. Karena kamarnya terasa panas dan pengap, dia memutuskan untuk menulis surat di luar. Beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah duduk di bawah pohon besar di tengah halaman depan. Pohon itu sangat rindang dan melindunginya dari terik matahari. Menimbulkan sensasi adem yang menyenangkan saat duduk di bawahnya. Apalagi kalau diterpa angin sepoi – sepoi kayak begini. Dia tiba – tiba merasa ngantuk. Jinyoung menguap lebar sekali. Mungkin aku akan tidur sebentar, tapi pertama – tama harus menulis surat ini dulu, pikirnya.

_**Untuk Shinwoo, sahabatku yang sangat payah!**_

_**Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dengan serius berharap kau dilahap ular king cobra atau monster danau. Itu akan menjadi alasan baik untuk tidak menulis surat kepadaku selama berminggu – minggu! Bagaimana bisa kau setega ini meninggalkanku kesepian dan sendirian seperti ini? Musim panas berikutnya lihat saja! Aku akan ikut ke perkemahan. **_

_**Sesuatu yang aneh terus terjadi selama kau tidak ada. Masih ingat soal anak tetangga baru yang pernah kuceritakan waktu itu? Namanya Gong Chansik, dan dia begitu menawan. Ehm ya, jangan salahkan aku jika aku begitu canggung berada di dekatnya. Salah sendiri dia tampan! Tapi selain itu, ada hal lain yang membuatku merasa canggung…**_

_**Nah, jangan tertawa ya, tapi kupikir Gongchan adalah HANTU!**_

_**Aku bisa mendengarmu tertawa. Tapi aku tidak perduli. Karena aku punya beberapa bukti yang membuatku berpikiran seperti itu. Berikut adalah bukti – bukti yang berhasil aku kumpulkan sejauh ini:**_

_**Gongchan dan Ibunya tiba – tiba muncul di sebelah rumah. Aku tidak melihat mereka pindah, meskipun aku ada di rumah hampir setiap hari. Begitu pula orangtuaku.**_

_**Gongchan bersekolah di Pyeongnam, dan dia bilang dia di kelas sebelas seperti kita. Tapi kenapa kita tidak pernah melihatnya? Dia nongkrong dengan dua orang yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Dan dia tidak kenal satupun dengan teman – teman kita.**_

_**Kadang – kadang dia menghilang… wuuss! Dan pernah dia terjatuh dari atap rumahnya dengan posisi kepala terlebih dahulu tapi masih bisa mendarat di tanah dengan kedua kakinya dan tanpa suara atau luka sedikitpun! **_

_**Kemarin aku dikejar – kejar oleh bayangan menakutkan, dan itu membuatku terjatuh dari sepedaku. Dan saat aku mendongak, bayangan itu lenyap, dan Gongchan berdiri tepat di tempat bayangan itu berdiri. Lalu…**_

_**Uh… ini mulai terdengar gila. Aku berharap kau ada disini agar aku bisa menjelaskannya dengan lebih rinci. Semuanya terdengar begitu bodoh dalam surat. **_

_**Aku tahu kau menertawaiku. Nah, silahkan!**_

_**Kurasa cukup sekian kisah tidak masuk akalku. Akan kuceritakan jika kau sudah kembali nanti. Atau kau tidak akan kembali? Karena kau sudah berakhir di kuali rebus milik Suku Kanibal di pedalaman hutan? Kuharap itulah alasan mengapa aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarmu lagi.**_

_**Jinyoung**_

.

.

.

.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Flower Ghost Next Door**

Jinyoung membaca ulang paragraf – paragraf dalam surat yang berhasil ditulisnya. Jinyoung kembali menguap lebar sambil menjatuhkan pena ke rumput.

Apa ini terlalu gila untuk dikirim? Dia bertanya – tanya dalam hati. Tidak. Aku harus mengirimnya. Aku harus memberitahu seseorang apa yang terjadi disini. Ini semua terlalu aneh untuk kusimpan sendiri.

Matahari akhirnya berhasil menembus awan. Daun – daun di atas kepalanya membuat bayangan – bayangan yang bergerak melintas di atas surat dipangkuannya.

Jinyoung mendongakkan kepala dan terkesiap kaget melihat wajah yang menatap lurus padanya.

"G-Gongchan?"

"Hai, Jinnie." Katanya kaku dan dingin.

"A-aku, aku tidak melihatmu," Jinyoung tergagap, "Sejak kapan kau…maksudku, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Jinyoung bersusah payah mengatur nada bicaranya agar terdengar santai. Padahal seluruh tubuhnya merinding hebat.

"Berikan surat itu." Tukas Gongchan lembut tapi tegas. Tangannya terulur ke depan.

"Ha? Apa?" Dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Berikan surat itu padaku." Tuntut Gongchan dengan nada lebih memaksa, "Berikan padaku sekarang, Jinnie!"

Jinyoung mencengkram erat – erat surat itu sambil menatap waspada kepada Gongchan. Dia sampai harus melindungi matanya karena sinar matahari seolah bersinar menembus tubuh Gongchan.

"Berikan cepat. Sekarang!" Nadanya berubah menjadi bentakan. Jinyoung semakin keder dibuatnya. Keringat dingin mengalir satu – satu dari pelipisnya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan kembali diliputi perasaan takut.

Setelah terpaku agak lama, akhirnya Jinyoung berhasil membuka mulut, "Tapi… kenapa?" suaranya bahkan bergetar.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mengirimnya." Ucap Gongchan kembali melembut.

"Ke…kenapa tidak?"

Ada jeda yang agak lama sampai Gongchan kembali bersuara. Pelan tapi pasti, "Karena kau menemukan kebenaran tentang diriku."

Jinyoung terperangah. Bagai ada kilatan petir di siang bolong yang menyambar kepalanya. Meskipun dia sudah sering menduganya, tapi mendengar pernyataan itu keluar langsung dari mulut Gongchan, tak ayal membuatnya shock berat.

"Jadi aku benar. Selama ini… selama ini…" Jinyoung tergagap takut, susah payah menelan ludah, "Kau… hantu…"

Dia bergidik. Wajahnya pucat pasi melihat senyum tenang Gongchan yang beberapa hari lalu berhasil menghipnotisnya, kini malah terlihat dingin dan mengerikan. Gelombang ketakutan yang dingin menerpanya.

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam kepalanya.

Kapan kau meninggal?

Mengapa kau disini?

Untuk apa kau menghantuiku?

Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?

Pertanyaan – pertanyaan itu berputar di dalam benaknya tanpa satupun yang bisa dia lontarkan. Pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang menakutkan.

"Sekarang, berikan surat itu padaku." Desak Gongchan, "Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh membacanya. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu."

"Tapi…" Jinyoung menatap Gongchan. Menatap hantu.

Sinar matahari keemasan tertuang melalui Gongchan. Dia berpendar keluar masuk dari pandangan. Jinyoung mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari. Gongchan menjadi terlalu terang. Terlalu terang untuk dilihat.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan padaku?" Tanya Jinyoung sambil menutup matanya erat – erat, "Apa yang akan kaulakukan padaku sekarang?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Saat Jinyoung membuka matanya, ia menatap dua wajah. Bukan satu.

Dua wajah nyengir.

Ternyata itu Minhwan dan Jeongmin yang sedang nyengir meledek padanya.

"Kau tertidur." Kata Minhwan.

"Kau mendengkur." Tambah Jeongmin.

"Hah?" Jinyoung berkedip beberapa kali. Mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Lehernya terasa kaku dan punggungnya sakit.

"Begini caramu mendengkur," Kata Jeongmin lalu menirukan suara babi ngepet lengkap dengan ekspresinya yang sangat menggelikan. Setelah itu, kedua bocah itu ngakak guling – guling di rumput. Menertawai wajah melongo Jinyoung. Mereka berguling – guling kesana kemari lalu memulai pertandingan gulat dadakan.

"Aku bermimpi buruk," Tukas Jinyoung lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, karena kedua bocah itu tidak mendengarkan.

Jinyoung bangkit berdiri dan meregangkan kedua lengannya ke atas, mencoba untuk merilekskan otot leher dan punggungnya. Tertidur duduk pada batang pohon adalah ide yang buruk.

Jinyoung menatap ke rumah Gongchan. Mimpi itu begitu nyata. Begitu menakutkan, pikirnya merinding.

"Terima kasih telah membangunkanku." Katanya tulus kepada kedua adiknya.

Mereka tidak mendengarkan. Mereka berlomba lari menuju halaman belakang.

Jinyoung membungkuk untuk mengambil surat itu. Dia melipatnya jadi dua, memasukkannya dalam amplop lalu berjalan menuju kotak surat di samping pintu pagar.

Kadang – kadang mimpi mengatakan kebenaran. Kadang – kadang mimpi memberitahukan hal – hal yang tidak bisa kita ketahui secara langsung. Aku akan mencari tahu kebenaran tentang Gongchan. Aku akan berusaha menemukannya meskipun itu membunuhku! Tekadnya bersumpah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malam berikutnya, Jinyoung memutuskan untuk melihat apakah Gongchan ada di rumah. Mungkin ia akan senang jika kuajak makan bareng di kedai es krim di alun – alun kota, pikir Jinyoung.

Setelah pamit kepada Ummanya, Jinyoung bergegas menuju rumah Gongchan. Alih – alih keluar dari pintu depan, Jinyoung memilih lewat halaman belakangnya.

Jinyoung menyebrangi halaman belakang rumah Gongchan. Suatu cahaya kuning redup keluar melalui jendela.

Dia tiba – tiba teringat kembali dengan kejadian memalukan minggu lalu. Dia ingat mengintip dari jendela itu dengan Gongchan yang secara mengejutkan menatap balik dari sisi lain. Hal itu diperparah dengan Jinyoung yang hanya berdiri tergagap tanpa bisa mengucapkan satu alasan untuk dikatakan. Yang lebih kacaunya lagi dia bertindak aneh seperti maling yang kepergok sedang mencuri pakaian dalam.

Setidaknya kali ini aku tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, pikirnya.

Setelah menarik napas dalam – dalam, Jinyoung melangkah naik ke beranda lalu mengetuk pintu.

Jinyoung berhenti mengetuk. Sunyi.

Dia mengetuk lagi.

Sunyi. Tidak ada langkah – langkah kaki seseorang yang bergegas mendatangi pintu.

Jinyoung mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan mengintip ke jendela dapur. Pemandangan yang ia lihat di dalam membuatnya tersentak kaget.

Dia melihat ibu Gongchan yang sedang duduk membelakangi jendela. Kedua tangannya memegang cangkir kopi panas berwarna putih.

Kenapa dia tidak membuka pintu?

Dengan ragu – ragu Jinyoung kembali mengangkat kepalan tangannya. Mengetuk pintu lebih keras. Melalui jendela, dia bisa melihat ibu Gongchan tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Dia mengangkat cangkir putih itu ke bibirnya dan meneguknya lama. Masih memunggungi Jinyoung.

"Buka pintu!" Teriak Jinyoung lebih keras. Dia mengetuk lagi. Lalu berseru: "Nyonya Gong! Nyonya Gong! Ini aku, Jinyoung, tetangga sebelah!"

Tapi tidak ada reaksi sama sekali. Ibu Gongchan bahkan tidak beranjak dari kursinya.

"Nyonya Gong…!" Jinyoung mengangkat tangan lagi untuk mengetuk, lalu ia segera mengurungkan niatnya.

Kenapa dia tidak mendengarku?

Mengapa dia tidak mau datang ke pintu?

Dan kemudian Jinyoung menggigil ketakutan saat dia menjawab pertanyaan – pertanyaannya sendiri,

Aku tahu mengapa dia tidak mendengarku, pikir Jinyoung mundur dari jendela.

Aku tahu mengapa dia tidak mau membuka pintu.

Karena dia tidak nyata. Dia hantu.

Sama seperti Gongchan.

Satu keluarga hantu telah menjadi tetanggaku.

Dan disinilah aku, berdiri di halaman belakang yang gelap ini, mencoba untuk memata – matai seorang anak yang bahkan tidak hidup!

Jinyoung semakin gemetaran saat pikiran – pikiran menakutkan itu memenuhi kepalanya. Sekujur tubuhnya dilanda rasa dingin yang mencekam.

Dia hantu.

Ibunya hantu.

Dan aku… aku…

Lampu dapur tiba – tiba padam. Bagian belakang rumah Gongchan sekarang benar – benar gelap total. Jinyoung masih berdiri terpaku di beranda itu. Mencoba melenyapkan pikiran – pikiran menakutkan yang penuh sesak dalam kepalanya. Baru memikirkannya saja membuat kepalanya nyaris meledak.

Jinyoung melangkah menuruni tangga beranda. Berlari kembali ke rumahnya. Dia bisa mendengar suara – suara musik dari TV di ruang baca dan suara tawa berderai kedua adiknya dari arah lantai atas.

Hantu…

Aku tak percaya hantu! Tandasnya. Sugesti itu membuatnya dapat mengurangi rasa takutnya sedikit demi sedikit. Dia tiba – tiba terdorong untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada orangtuanya. Jinyoung bergegas menuju ruang baca. Melihat appa dan ummanya duduk di sofa di depan TV, menatap heran padanya.

"Ada apa, Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung terengah – engah seperti habis lari estafet keliling dunia, "Tetangga sebelah… mereka… mereka tidak hidup! Mereka hantu!" Tukasnya berapi – api dengan napas yang naik – turun, "Kalian tahu Gongchan? Anak laki – laki yang pernah kuceritakan dulu. Ternyata dia hantu. Aku tahu dia hantu. Dan ibunya…"

"Jinyoung, tolonglah! Tidakkah kau lihat kami sedang nonton?" Potong Appanya sambil menunjuk ke TV dengan kaleng diet coke di tangannya.

Mereka tidak percaya padaku, pikir Jinyoung sedih.

Dia segera naik ke kamarnya, mengambil dompet lalu menyambar tasnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Memasukkan dompet ke dalam tasnya lalu berjalan menuju cermin. Mengamati wajahnya di cermin sembari merapikan rambut dengan jari – jari tangannya.

Aku tampak oke, pikirnya. Aku tidak terlihat seperti orang gila.

Jinyoung menyadari tenggorokannya begitu kering. Udara malam terasa panas dan lengket di kulitnya. Dia langsung teringat es krim lagi. Pergi ke kedai es krim adalah satu – satunya pilihan yang bagus saat ini.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alun – alun kota tampak kosong. Ini bahkan belum jam sembilan. Tapi sudah tidak ada mobil – mobil yang lewat. Bahkan segelintir manusiapun tidak ada.

"Kota apa ini?" Gumamnya lirih.

Jinyoung berjalan menyebarangi alun – alun menuju kedai es krim. Setidaknya kedai es krim Pearl's Sky masih buka.

Dia berhenti beberapa langkah dari depan toko. Kenapa perasaannya mendadak tidak enak?

Belum selesai Jinyoung mencerna perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya, tiba – tiba dia dikagetkan dengan sesosok tubuh yang menerjang keluar dari pintu. Diikuti sosok yang lain. Dan sosok lainnya.

Jinyoung langsung mengenali Gongchan yang berdiri paling depan, sementara Sandeul dan Baro berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri. Masing – masing memegang es krim cone di tangan mereka. Sandeul dan Baro terlihat begitu bersemangat dengan seringai penuh kemenangan tercetak jelas di bibir mereka. Hanya Gongchan yang terlihat begitu cemas dengan kepala yang celingukan panik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Ketiga orang itu segera melarikan diri. Disusul kemudian suara teriakan marah yang begitu keras dari dalam kedai.

Tanpa disadari, Jinyoung telah bergerak mendekati pintu. Dia mengintip ke jendela. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Seorang bapak berdiri di belakang meja counter, dia adalah Pak Yook, pemilik kedai ini. Pak Yook terlihat sedang memaki dan mengeluh kepada istrinya. Wajahnya merah padam penuh amarah.

"Apa yang salah dengan anak – anak itu?" Teriaknya, "Mereka mengambil es krim dan langsung kabur tanpa membayar! Apa mereka tak punya orangtua? Apa mereka tak punya siapa – siapa untuk mengajari mereka mana yang benar dan mana yang salah?"

Bu Yook menggumamkan sesuatu untuk menenangkan suaminya. Jinyoung tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

Lalu Pak Yook kembali mengeluh dan berteriak marah lagi.

Jinyoung menghela napas. Dia tidak habis pikir. Mengapa Gongchan dan teman – temannya melakukan tindakan bodoh dan kekanak – kanakan seperti itu? Mencuri es krim? Ayolah. Paling harganya berapa sih?

Jinyoung berjalan kembali menuju area perumahan. Melewati rumah – rumah dan halaman yang gelap. Moodnya untuk makan es krim hilang seketika. Saat ini dia hanya ingin pulang dan menenangkan pikirannya yang begitu kusut.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Flower Ghost Next Door**

Jinyoung mendadak mengerem langkahnya begitu melihat ketiga namja tadi sedang duduk berkerumun di bawah pohon besar di taman.

"Hei kalian!"

Ketiga orang itu tidak mendengarnya. Jelas saja, karena Jinyoung meriakkannya dalam bentuk bisikan. Mereka juga bahkan tidak melihatnya. Entah mengapa Jinyoung malah berjalan mengendap – endap menuju semak – semak yang letaknya agak jauh dari ketiga orang itu. Insting mata – matanya muncul lagi. Dia segera merunduk dan bersembunyi di belakang semak – semak tinggi, di bawah bayang – bayang pohon besar yang berdiri menjulang di sisi kanan taman.

Mereka tertawa bersama – sama sambil menikmati es krim mereka. Baro dan Sandeul saling mendorong satu sama lain, menikmati kemenangan mereka. Sedangkan Gongchan tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia menjilati es krim tanpa bersuara atau ikut nimbrung sama sekali.

"Kau terlihat sangat ketakutan tadi." Tukas Baro berpaling pada Gongchan, nadanya meremehkan, "Kupikir kau akan memuntahkan isi perutmu keluar."

"Hei, tidak mungkin!" Tegas Gongchan, "Aku adalah orang pertama yang keluar dari sana, tahu! Kalian begitu lamban, kupikir aku harus kembali dan menyelamatkan kalian." Balasnya.

"Yeah, pasti." Jawab Sandeul sambil memutar kedua bola matanya muak.

Gongchan berlagak sok jagoan, pikir Jinyoung. Dia berusaha menjadi seperti mereka.

"Tadi itu agak menarik," Tukas Gongchan, melemparkan sisa es krim secara random, "Tapi lain kali kita harus lebih berhati – hati. Mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak nongkrong disana dulu untuk sementara waktu."

"Kau bertingkah seolah – olah kita merampok bank atau semacamnya." Cibir Baro, "Ayolah, ini hanya es krim!"

Sandeul terlihat membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Baro, lalu kedua namja itu tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Ayo kita kembali ke Pearl's Sky!" Seru Sandeul semangat, "Aku ingin dua scop es krim ukuran jumbo!"

Baro tertawa kasar dan ber-high five ria dengan Sandeul. Gongchan ikut tertawa.

Tiba – tiba jalanan utama dipenuhi oleh cahaya terang. Jinyoung menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat dua lampu putih terang menyinari jalanan utama. Cahaya lampu itu berasal dari mobil.

Jinyoung merasakan perasaan cemas kembali menjalarinya.

Apa itu… polisi?

Gawat.

Mereka akan tertangkap!

Jinyoung menggeser tubuhnya berlindung di balik pohon. Dia melihat mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan taman.

Seorang pengemudi menjulurkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil yang terbuka, "Hei, kalian!" panggilnya.

Syukurlah, bukan polisi. Jinyoung menarik napas lega.

"Apa kalian tahu dimana rute 112?" tanya pria itu. Lampu dalam mobil menyala. Jinyoung bisa melihat peta jalan di tangan pria itu.

Ketiga anak itu saling melempar tatapan. Mereka juga pasti mengira pria itu polisi.

"Jalan besar ini menuju rute 112." Jawab Sandeul sambil menunjuk ke arah depan, "Melewati dua blok lagi, lalu belok kanan."

Lampu dalam mobil itu padam. Pria itu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka lalu pergi. Ketiga namja itu mengiringi kepergian mobil sambil tertawa – tawa lega.

"Hei, lihat rumah itu!" Celetuk Baro sambil menunjuk ke depan. Jinyoung mengikuti tatapan mereka.

Ternyata dia menunjuk ke sebuah rumah besar tingkat dua yang tepat berdiri di seberang taman. Di depan pagarnya ada kotak surat kayu tinggi. Seekor angsa hasil pahatan tangan bertengger di atas kotak, dengan sayap – sayap anggun menonjol keluar dari sisinya. Harus diakui, kotak suratnya cukup mengundang perhatian.

"Itu rumah Han," Tukas Baro. Memberi isyarat kepada dua temannya untuk mengikutinya menuju rumah itu. Mereka sudah berdiri di depan rumah Pak Han sekarang, "Apa kau percaya? Han yang memahat ini sendiri." Cibirnya.

"Konyol sekali." Sandeul tertawa – tawa.

"Ini kebanggaannya." Ejek Baro. Ia membuka penutupnya dan mengintip kedalam, "Kosong."

"Memang siapa yang akan menulis surat kepadanya?" Timpal Gongchan dengan tawa meledek.

"Hei, aku punya ide," Tukas Baro tiba – tiba. Dia melangkah ke belakang Gongchan dan mulai mendorong namja itu.

"Whoa! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Protes Gongchan.

Baro tetap mendorong Gongchan sampai ke kotak surat, "Mari kita lihat seberapa tangguh dirimu."

"Hei, tunggu…!" Teriak Gongchan marah.

Jinyoung melongok dari balik pohon, "Sekarang apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" Gumamnya.

"Ambil kotak surat itu!" Perintah Sandeul, "Aku menantangmu."

"Kami menantangmu." Ralat Baro, "Ingat apa yang kau katakan pada kami tentang keberanian? Tentang bagaimana kau tak pernah menolak untuk menerima tantangan?"

"Ya, kau pernah bilang kau tidak pernah menolak satu pun tantangan yang orang – orang berikan padamu." Sandeul menyeringai.

Gongchan terlihat ragu, "Yaah… aku…"

Jinyoung bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras. Tiba – tiba dia memiliki firasat bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Aku harus menghentikan mereka!

Setelah tarik napas dalam – dalam, Jinyoung melangkah keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Mendadak seluruh dunia menjadi gelap. Seperti ada yang mematikan lampu. Gelap total.

"Hei!" Teriak Jinyoung.

Apa yang terjadi?

Pikiran pertamanya adalah ada pemadaman listrik besar – besaran. Tapi pikirannya berubah setelah ia melihat dua lingkaran merah menyala di depannya. Perlahan – lahan sosok itu menjadi jelas. Dengan kedua matanya yang menyala, bayangan itu berdiri beberapa inci di depannya.

Ini pasti ulah bayangan sialan itu!

Jinyoung mencoba membuka mulut untuk berteriak, tapi tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia berusaha lari, tapi bayangan itu menghalangi jalannya. Mata merahnya menatap tajam kearahnya. Sosok bayangan itu bergerak mendekat.

Lebih dekat.

Lebih dekat.

"_Jinyoung…_"

Dia akan menangkapku! Jinyoung merunduk sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"_Jinyoung…_"

Kegelapan itu pergi. Di sekeliling Jinyoung menjadi terang sekarang.

Jinyoung berkedip, berupaya untuk bernapas.

Sosok itu menghilang lagi, pikir Jinyoung masih celingukan dengan tatapan was – was. Saat ia mendongak, tiga namja itu masih berkerumun di depan pagar rumah Pak Han.

"Ayo kita pergi." Desak Gongchan.

"Tidak. Belum." Sandeul berdiri menghadang di depan Gongchan, "Kau lupa tantangan kami."

Baro kembali mendorong Gongchan ke kotak surat itu, "Majulah. Ambil saja. Sangat mudah sekali."

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang ambil!" Balas Gongchan sambil mendorong Baro.

"Bukan aku yang membual soal keberanian!" Baro kembali mendorong Gongchan.

"Ya. Kau bilang kau tidak pernah menolak suatu tantangan." Sandeul berkacak pinggang.

Baro tertawa, "Aku bisa membayangkan ekspresi Han keesokan hari saat melihat angsa kesayangannya sudah terbang entah kemana."

"Tidak. Tunggu…!" Tahan Gongchan, "Ini ide yang bodoh."

"Ini adalah ide yang keren. Han benar – benar bajingan," tegas Baro dengan raut wajah mengeras, "Semua orang di kota ini membencinya."

"Ya, ada baiknya jika kita beri dia pelajaran sedikit." Timpal Sandeul.

"Ambil kotak itu, Channie." Tantang Baro, "Ambil dengan angsanya sekalian. Biar tahu rasa orang tua itu!"

"Tidak, aku…" Gongchan mencoba mundur tapi Sandeul menahannya dari belakang.

"Apa kau ayam?" Ledek Baro dengan tatapan menghina.

"Petok! Petok!" seru Sandeul sambil mengepak – ngepakkan tangannya menirukan ayam.

"Aku bukan pengecut!" bentak Gongchan tersinggung.

"Buktikan!" Tuntut Baro. Dia meraih tangan Gongchan dan meletakkannya di pahatan sayap angsa, "Ayo. Buktikan!"

"Lucu sekali. Kepala kantor pos kotak suratnya dibawa terbang sama angsa kayu." Ledek Sandeul.

Jangan lakukan itu Gongchan. Tolong jangan lakukan itu! pinta Jinyoung masih menatap cemas ketiga orang itu dari balik semak – semak.

"Ayo kita pergi. Sudah malam." Gongchan masih berusaha di detik – detik terakhir. Tapi Baro dan Sandeul bersikeras, menggodanya dan menantangnya. Membuat Gongchan dengan sangat terpaksa mengikuti permainan Baro dan Sandeul. Dia berusaha keras mencabut kotak surat itu dari tempatnya. Dia menarik lagi. Terus berusaha menarik sekuat tenaga.

"Ini benar – benar dalam," Keluh Gongchan dengan keringat yang mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya, "Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa mencabutnya."

"Coba lagi." desak Sandeul.

"Kami akan membantumu." Tukas Baro lalu mulai mengambil ancang – ancang di sebelah Gongchan.

"Ayo kita semua bekerja sama." Seru Sandeul, "Pada hitungan ketiga…"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika aku jadi kalian."

Mereka semua berbalik dan melihat Pak Han telah berdiri di teras depan sambil memelototi mereka. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat murka. Dia melangkah geram mendatangi ketiga orang itu, mencengkram bahu Gongchan dan menariknya menjauh dari kotak surat itu. Salah satu sayap angsa kayu itu patah di tangan Gongchan.

"Kau bajingan!" Pak Han tertegun melihat sayap angsa kayu kebanggaannya patah, matanya melotot marah, "Kau… kau…"

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak Jinyoung diseberang jalan. Tapi lagi – lagi teriakannya keluar menjadi bisikan.

Gongchan menampik kasar tangan Pak Han dibahunya, mencoba untuk membebaskan diri dari cengkramannya. Tanpa sepatah kata pun. Ketiga namja itu berlari di tengah jalan yang gelap. Berlari menjauhi rumah itu.

"Aku akan mengingat kalian!" teriak Pak Han, "Dan disaat aku melihat kalian lagi, aku akan mengarahkan senapanku ke kepala dungu kalian!"

Jinyoung memperhatikan Pak Han membungkuk untuk mengambil sayap angsa yang tergeletak di tanah. Dia memeriksa sayap patah itu sambil menggelengkan kepala. Begitu Pak Han sudah masuk ke rumahnya, Jinyoung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berlari mengejar Gongchan dan teman – temannya. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menjaga jarak dari ketiga orang itu agar tidak terpisah terlalu jauh.

"Heeeiii, kaliaaan! Tunggu!" Seru Jinyoung saat dirinya berhasil melihat Gongchan dan teman – temannya berlari tidak jauh di depannya.

Mereka tetap berlari.

"Gongchaaaan! Gongchaaan!" Panggil Jinyoung. Dia semakin mendekat.

"Heeii! Ini aku! Tunggu! Berhenti!" Teriak Jinyoung nyaris putus asa. Jinyoung mengulurkan tangannya. Dia berhasil menangkap bahu Gongchan, membuat namja itu tersentak kaget dan refleks mengerem langkahnya. Gongchan menoleh dan mendapati Jinyoung dengan napas terengah – engah sambil membungkuk memegangi perutnya.

"Ji… Jinyoung? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya masih belum pulih dari rasa kaget.

"Aku mengikutimu saat melihat kalian keluar dari Pearl's Sky tadi." Jinyoung mengakui. Dia megap – megap berusaha keras mengatur napasnya.

"Kau… mengikutiku?" Tanya Gongchan tak percaya.

Jinyoung mengangguk mantab.

Gongchan terkekeh, "Jadi kau sudah lihat semuanya?"

Jinyoung mengangguk lagi. Belum sempat dia mengeluarkan uneg – unegnya, dua orang itu muncul dari arah depan.

"Gongchan, kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Sandeul sambil menatap Jinyoung lekat – lekat dari atas sampai bawah.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Baro dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Oh, perkenalkan ini…"

"Jinyoung. Teman lama Gongchan." Sambar Jinyoung sebelum Gongchan sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Gongchan mengernyit menatap Jinyoung. Jinyoung membalasnya dengan memberikan satu kedipan mata dan senyum samar. Penuh isyarat.

"Teman lama?" Tanya Sandeul sambil menyeringai lalu menatap Gongchan penuh arti, "Atau mantan teman?"

"Atau teman yang tak terlupakan?" Goda Baro dengan wajah meledek.

Dua orang itu tertawa keras.

"Yah! Jangan sembarangan!" Maki Gongchan sambil meninju keras lengan Baro dan menjitak kepala Sandeul. Dua orang itu terkekeh senang melihat tingkah salting Gongchan dan wajah merona merah Jinyoung.

"Kau payah nih, Channie. Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita – cerita kalau punya 'teman lama'?" Tanya Baro.

"Iya, kau payah!" Timpal Sandeul masih tertawa.

"Tidak penting!" tandasnya lalu menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan menyalahkan. Jinyoung mengatupkan mulut rapat – rapat sambil berpaling kearah lain. Berusaha menahan tawa geli.

"Jadi, teman lama, kau akan ikut kami atau apa?" tanya Baro ke Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, terima kasih. Sebenarnya aku ada keperluan dengan Gongchan. Tadi aku sempat melihat kalian berlarian dari arah taman, jadi aku ikut mengejar." Jawab Jinyoung berbohong.

Baro masih menatap Jinyoung penuh menyelidik, "Baiklah. Sepertinya itu keperluan yang sangat mendesak." Ujarnya menyeringai sambil kembali melirik Gongchan penuh arti, "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok."

"Sampai jumpa!" Sandeul melambaikan tangan, "Semoga malam ini sukses besar." Seru Sandeul penuh sindiran, lalu tertawa keras saat Gongchan berbalik dan mengacungkan jari tengah kearahnya.

Gongchan pun berjalan pulang bersama Jinyoung.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

**Flower Ghost Next Door**

Jalanan semakin gelap. Mereka menyusuri jalan dalam keheningan. Bahkan mobil – mobil yang tadi berlalu – lalang kini tidak tampak lagi.

Jinyoung mendongak untuk melihat bulan sabit menghilang di balik gumpalan awan hitam.

Gongchan melangkah naik di trotoar dan menendang sebuah batu. Batu itu mental sampai ke halaman rumah orang.

"Hei…" Panggil Jinyoung, memecah keheningan.

Gongchan menoleh.

"Mengapa kau bergaul dengan mereka?"

"Siapa?"

"Dua orang itu, Baro dan Sandeul. Mengapa kau berteman dengan mereka?" Tanya Jinyoung penasaran.

Gongchan mendongakkan kepala sesaat, tampak berpikir, "Mereka baik – baik saja."

"Baik – baik saja? Mencuri es krim dan berusaha merusak properti rumah orang itu baik – baik saja?"

Gongchan mengedikkan bahu, "Mereka memang begitu. Mereka pikir itu keren. Biasalah, kenakalan remaja," Gongchan tertawa kecil, "Tapi percayalah, di sekolah, mereka yang paling bersahabat denganku."

"Aku tidak habis pikir," Jinyoung menggeleng pelan, "Kau kelihatannya sangat baik dan patuh, sangat sulit membayangkan kau berteman dengan anak – anak yang sedikit…ehm, liar dan melakukan hal – hal gila seperti tadi."

"Liar?" Gongchan tertawa, seolah – olah hal yang tadi dikatakan Jinyoung sangat lucu.

"Yah! Kenapa kau tertawa? Memang apa yang lucu?" Jinyoung sewot.

Tiba – tiba Gongchan berhenti, menatap Jinyoung dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit ditebak, "Aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira." Ujarnya.

Jinyoung merasakan tubuhnya seolah membeku dibawah tatapan mata Gongchan. Angin dingin menelusup ke belakang kerah baju nya. Bulu – bulu halus di tengkuknya berdiri. Dia tiba – tiba teringat mimpi itu. Tatapan dinginnya. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Begitu menusuk. Begitu mematikan.

Mati.

Apa kau benar – benar sudah mati?

Jinyoung menelan ludah, "G-Gongchan…?"

Bibir Gongchan bergerak – gerak. Mulai melebar dan, "HAHAHHAHA!"

"Hei! Kau gila ya?!" Ketus Jinyoung berkacak pinggang sambil mengernyit heran melihat ekspresi perubahan Gongchan yang begitu cepat. Sekarang malah tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Kau lucu sekali! Harusnya kau lihat tampang horormu tadi!" Tukas Gongchan di sela – sela tawanya.

"Berisik! Kau mempermainkanku. Sana pergi!" Jinyoung ngambek. Dia berjalan cepat sekali. Seolah – olah ada mesin turbo jet di sepatunya. Tapi kaki dan langkah panjang Gongchan mampu menyusulnya.

"Besok mau jalan – jalan denganku?"

Jinyoung mengerem langkahnya. Tawaran tadi terdengar menggiurkan, membuat moodnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, "Kemana?"

Gongchan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ke taman, mungkin? Itupun kalau kau bersedia." Tukasnya sambil tersenyum canggung.

Jinyoung juga ikut – ikutan canggung. Kedua pipinya bersemu pink. Tidak berani menatap lama – lama mata Gongchan.

"Tumben? Sudah bosan jadi biang kerok?" Tanya Jinyoung menyeringai.

"Yeah, tidak ada salahnya, kan? Mengakrabkan diri dengan tetangga? Apalagi kita tidak pernah benar – benar punya waktu untuk hang out bareng. Padahal rumah kita hanya berjarak lima langkah."

Baru sadar ya?

"Jadi gimana?" Desak Gongchan. Matanya menatap penuh harap. Menunggu.

Lagi – lagi Jinyoung merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras. Sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan segera menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sadar, Jinyoung! Sadar. Ini hanya ajakan biasa. Jangan geer dulu. Ingat apa tujuan utamamu! Seru suara hatinya menyadarkan Jinyoung dari fantasinya.

Namun ia tetap menjawab: "Boleh saja." Seulas senyum manis tercetak di bibirnya. Membuat namja di depannya terpana sesaat.

Senyum di wajah Gongchan melebar, "Itu bagus."

Mereka kembali melangkah beriringan. Kali ini dengan perasaan canggung yang aneh.

Jinyoung tiba – tiba teringat kunjungannya ke rumah Gongchan tadi. Setelah melihat aksi 'kenakalan remaja' Gongchan dan teman – temannya, jujur saja dia jadi lupa tujuan awalnya.

"Sebelum ke kota, aku… aku sempat mampir ke rumahmu tadi." Tukas Jinyoung enggan.

Gongchan memperlambat langkahnya, menatap Jinyoung, "Ya?"

"Yaahh, tadinya kupikir kau mau menemaniku ke kedai es krim," lanjut Jinyoung agak salah tingkah dengan pipi yang kembali merona, apalagi Gongchan terus memperhatikannya, "Lalu aku lihat ibumu ada di dapur. Jadi aku mulai mengetuk dan…"

Gongchan terus menatap Jinyoung lekat – lekat, seolah – olah sedang mencoba membaca pikirannya.

"Aku terus mengetuk dan mengetuk pintu dapur," Tukasnya, "Aku bisa melihat ibumu di meja. Dia memunggungiku. Dia tak berbalik atau apa."

Gongchan tak menjawab. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan sambil menyusupkan tangannya ke saku celana.

"Itu sangat aneh," Jinyoung terus saja bicara, "Padahal aku sudah mengetuk pintunya dengan sangat keras. Tapi sepertinya… sepertinya ibumu berada di dunia lain atau apa. Dia tidak membuka pintu. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh."

Rumah – rumah mereka mulai terlihat di depan sana. Satu lampu di beranda rumah Jinyoung memancarkan cahaya putih terang. Sementara rumah Gongchan tampak gelap dan tanpa cahaya sama sekali.

Jinyoung kembali merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Dia berharap bisa menanyakan pada Gongchan pertanyaan yang benar – benar ingin dia tanyakan. Pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang membuatnya begitu penasaran sampai – sampai kepalanya serasa mau meledak.

Apakah kau hantu? Apakah ibumu juga hantu?

Tapi itu terlalu gila. Tapi itu terlalu bodoh. Bagaimana kau bisa bertanya dengan begitu santainya pada seseorang apakah ia nyata atau tidak? Masih hidup atau tidak?

"Gongchan, mengapa ibumu tak membukakan pintu?" tanya Jinyoung lirih. Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa dia tanyakan.

Gongchan berhenti di depan pekarangan rumahnya. Ekspresi misterius dan kakunya kembali. Tapi Jinyoung tidak merasa gentar lagi. Yang dia rasakan hanya rasa penasaran yang begitu besar sekarang.

"Kenapa?" ulang Jinyoung ragu – ragu, "Kenapa dia tidak membukakan pintu?"

Gongchan menghela napas.

"Kurasa aku harus memberitahumu yang sebenarnya."

Nah, ini dia. Ini dia!

Mata foxy Jinyoung melebar antusias. Menunggu penuh harap. Sebentar lagi semua keanehan ini akan terjawab.

Gongchan menghela napas lagi. Seolah – olah apa yang akan dikatakannya sangat berat dan membebani.

"Sebenarnya…"

Jinyoung mencondongkan tubuhnya. Matanya semakin melebar, "Ya?"

"Sebenarnya…" tarik napas lagi, "Ibuku itu tuli."

"A-apa?" Tanya Jinyoung tidak yakin. Barusan dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Barusan Gongchan bilang ibunya… tuli? Yang benar saja?!

Gongchan mengangguk lemah, "Ya, dia sudah begitu semenjak aku berusia sepuluh. Awalnya agak sulit memang. Sampai – sampai aku harus pakai megaphone jika ingin membangunkannya." Tukas Gongchan kemudian tertawa – tawa. Tapi dimata Jinyoung, tawa itu cuma hasil rekayasa. Sangat dibuat – buat.

Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja sih, Gongchan?

"Sungguh?" Jinyoung menatap tidak percaya, matanya menyipit curiga, "Kau tidak sedang berbohong, kan?"

"Ya. Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?" Jawabnya santai. Jinyoung menatap lekat – lekat Gongchan. Mencoba untuk menemukan kebohongan dari raut wajah atau matanya. Tapi dia gagal. Dia tidak berhasil menemukannya. Ekspresi Gongchan setenang danau yang tak beriak.

Dia tiba – tiba merasa dirinya begitu bodoh dan naïf. Mana ada sih maling yang mau mengaku? Kan tidak lucu saja kalau Gongchan menjawab: 'Ya, Jinnie. Kau benar. Aku memang hantu.'

Ini kenyataan! Bukan di dalam mimpi.

Jinyoung bisa merasakan bahunya melorot dan tau – tau dia sudah mendesah kecewa.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gongchan dengan dahi berkerut melihat ekspresi kecewa Jinyoung, "Apa kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang lain?"

Ya! Aku berharap kau berhenti berbohong dan berkata jujur padaku!

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa sedikit…lelah." Tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia ungkapkan.

Gongchan menatapnya tidak yakin, "Benarkah?"

"Ya." Jinyoung mengangguk pelan. Tersenyum simpul.

"Yakin?"

Tidak! "Ya." Tukas Jinyoung sambil mengangguk lagi.

"Sudah, 'kan? Tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Masih banyak! "Tidak ada." Mulut Jinyoung terus mengucapkan hal – hal yang berkebalikan dari isi hatinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Gongchan tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa besok, tetangga."

Jinyoung tersenyum, senyum layu yang tidak bersemangat, "Kau juga."

"Sampai nanti." Gongchan melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Jinyoung balas melambaikan tangan singkat.

Saat tubuh jangkung Gongchan sudah menghilang di balik pintu, perlahan Jinyoung juga melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jinyoung menyalakan lampu kamar lalu menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Dia secepat kilat mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, kemudian melempar pakaian kotornya ke dalam keranjang. Kemudian naik ke atas ranjang sambil menarik selimut sampai ke dagunya.

Jinyoung ingin cepat – cepat tidur, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang segala hal yang telah terjadi. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan gambaran menakutkan yang bermain – main di kepalanya. Membuatnya sulit memejamkan mata.

Bayangan cabang – cabang pohon di halaman depan, yang tampak di jendela kamarnya, bergerak – gerak oleh sapuan angin malam dan terpantul di langit – langit kamar. Biasanya ia akan merasa tenang melihat bayangan cabang – cabang pohon itu. Tapi malam ini, hal itu membuatnya takut, mengingatkannya akan sosok gelap yang terus menerornya.

Dia mencoba memikirkan Gongchan sebagai gantinya. Tapi itu tidak membuat perasaannya semakin tenang, malah memburuk.

Gongchan hantu. Gongchan hantu. Kalimat itu berputar – putar di dalam kepalanya.

Jika Gongchan hantu, apa yang dia lakukan disini? Mengapa ia bergaul dengan Baro dan Sandeul? Apa mereka juga hantu? Apa itu sebabnya aku tak pernah melihat mereka di sekolah sebelumnya? Karena mereka juga hantu?

Stop! Kau benar – benar berubah jadi sinting! Jinyoung memarahi dirinya sendiri. Dia berusaha menutup matanya untuk menghentikan pikirannya melayang lebih jauh lagi. Akhirnya Jinyoung berhasil tidur. Tetapi, bahkan di dalam tidurpun, pikiran – pikiran itu menganggunya, membuatnya bermimpi buruk.

Jinyoung memimpikan sosok hitam itu, berdiri di kegelapan. Sosok iu berdiri memunggunginya, terus diam dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Anehnya, bukannya kabur dan berteriak seperti biasanya, Jinyoung malah bergerak mendekati sosok itu. Mendatanginya. Dia melangkah dengan dicekam rasa takut yang begitu besar. Kedua kakinya terus melangkah seperti tidak mau menuruti keinginannya. Tau – tau Jinyoung sudah berdiri di belakang sosok hitam itu. Dengan perasaan ragu bercampur takut, Jinyoung mengulurkan tangan, hendak meraih pundaknya. Tapi sebelum Jinyoung berhasil menyentuhnya, sosok gelap itu berbalik menghadap kearahnya. Kedua matanya memancarkan nyala api yang begitu terang. Tunggu! Sosok itu bahkan memiliki wajah. Jinyoung bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Wajahnya…

Itu wajah Gongchan.

Jinyoung tercengang kaget sambil melangkah mundur pelan - pelan.

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin!

Itu bukan Gongchan. Tak mungkin dia!

Gongchan bergerak mendekat. Seringai jahat nampak diwajahnya. Mata merah membaranya bersinar semakin terang.

"_Jinyoung…_" bisiknya dengan suara kering yang mengerikan, "_Menjauhlah. Jauhi dia! Dengarkan peringatanku. Jauhi dia. Jauhi GONGCHAN!_"

"Tidaakkk!"

Jinyoung terduduk di ranjangnya. Seprainya basah karena keringat. Udara di dalam ruangan ruangan terasa pengap dan panas.

Satu hal yang ia tahu pasti, dia harus bicara dengan Gongchan. Dia tidak bisa terus – menerus merasa ketakutan sendiri seperti ini. Besok semuanya harus jelas!

.

.

.

.

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

**Flower Ghost Next Door**

Keesokan harinya, sesuai perjanjian, Jinyoung menemui Gongchan di taman. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Bukan debaran senang saat seseorang merasa dirinya sedang dilanda asmara, tapi debaran cemas di detik – detik dimana seorang tentara melangkah ke medan perang. Ya, dia merasa seperti seorang tentara di medan perang sekarang.

Tekadnya sudah bulat. Pokoknya maju terus, pantang mundur!

Jinyoung melihat Gongchan sedang duduk bersandar di salah satu bangku kayu di dekat lapangan kasti.

"Hai, Jinnie!" Sapa Gongchan dengan senyum menawan seperti biasanya. Tapi Jinyoung sudah kebal dengan senyuman dan wajah menawan itu. Dia hanya ingin semua ini jelas. Tak ada waktu untuk merasa berbunga – bunga.

"Hei? Ada apa? Kenapa mukamu suram begitu?" Tanya Gongchan dengan dahi berkerut melihat Jinyoung tidak membalas sapaannya dan tanpa senyum sama sekali. Malah memasang wajah tegang.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Tukas Jinyoung. Lebih terdengar seperti bentakan. Jinyoung menyadari kalau dia bersikap agak berlebihan, tapi dia tidak bisa santai lagi seperti kemarin – kemarin.

"Oh, wow. Tenang dulu. Kau bahkan belum duduk. Duduk dulu sini. Kita bicarakan baik – baik. Apa kau haus? Biar aku belikan…"

"Gongchan!" Pekik Jinyoung nyaris frustasi, "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau itu yang kenapa? Dari dulu sampai sekarang terus saja bertingkah aneh." Balas Gongchan kesal, "Kalau kau memang tidak berniat jalan denganku, sebaiknya bilang dari awal. Jangan tiba – tiba datang dan mengomel tidak jelas."

Ups! Sepertinya Jinyoung sudah salah langkah. Bukan begini caranya. Kalau seperti ini bukannya selesai, dia malah akan menambah masalah baru.

"Uhm… maaf, maafkan aku… aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu." Ekspresi Jinyoung melunak dan tampak penuh penyesalan. Dia menghempaskan diri di sebelah Gongchan, "Tadi itu aku benar – benar diluar kendali. Aku sungguh – sungguh minta maaf." Jinyoung mempoutkan bibir.

Gongchan mengibaskan sebelah tangan di depan wajahnya, "Sudah. To the poin saja. Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Dia masih buang muka.

Jinyoung merengut. Langkah awal yang bagus. Kau telah berhasil membuat Gongchan berbalik membencimu. Bagus sekali!

"Maaf…"

Gongchan menghela napas. Begitu menoleh, dia langsung tertegun melihat Jinyoung sudah berlinang air mata sambil sesenggukan.

"Ji… Jinnie? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Gongchan kaget.

"Maaf, aku hanya merasa takut dan bingung. Sungguh. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi." Ujar Jinyoung di sela – sela tangisnya, "Aku takut. Aku takut sekali. Bayangan itu terus mengejarku, aku tidak bisa tenang, dia… muncul di dalam mimpiku, kau… bayangan itu… wajahmu…"

Gongchan melongo bingung mendengar kata – kata tidak beraturan itu, "Apa? Kau ngomong apa sih?"

"Bayangan itu bilang… dia menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu… tapi…tapi… " Jinyoung masih saja ngomong tidak jelas.

"Jinnie, santai saja, oke?" Gongchan meraih tissue dari dalam tas ranselnya lalu menyerahkannya kepada Jinyoung. Jinyoung menerimanya dan langsung menyeka air mata di wajahnya.

"Tarik napas dulu." Gongchan memberi aba – aba.

Jinyoung menurutinya. Dia tarik napas dalam – dalam.

"Hembuskan."

Jinyoung menghembuskan napasnya kuat – kuat.

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

Jinyoung mengangguk pelan.

Gongchan tersenyum, "Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku."

Cerita demi cerita pun mengalir dari mulut Jinyoung. Mulai dari pertemuan awal mereka. Sosok bayangan gelap yang terus menerornya. Kejadian – kejadian aneh yang terus saja terjadi. Hingga dugaan Jinyoung tentang Gongchan dan ibunya. Gongchan mendengarkan dengan seksama dan penuh perhatian. Matanya menatap Jinyoung lekat – lekat. Berusaha mempelajarinya, lalu sesekali menghela napas dengan mata menatap kedepan. Menerawang jauh sekali, seperti berusaha memikirkan sesuatu.

Setelah Jinyoung berhasil menceritakan semua uneg – unegnya selama ini, Gongchan masih terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"G-Gongchan? Kau dengar aku, kan?" Jinyoung mengguncang pelan bahu namja itu. Membuatnya tersentak sadar.

Gongchan berpaling, "Hm?"

"Kau dengar aku, kan?" Ulang Jinyoung.

Gongchan tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "Ya."

"Ba-bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Jinyoung ragu – ragu.

Gongchan kelihatannya tenang sekali. Jinyoung bersyukur namja itu mau mendengarkan ceritanya baik – baik dan tidak meledek, tertawa atau menganggapnya gila. Dia juga merasa agak plong sekarang. Seperti ada beban seberat satu ton yang berhasil diangkat keluar dari dirinya.

"Jadi selama ini kau selalu bertingkah aneh karena kau berpikir aku dan ibuku adalah hantu?"

Jinyoung mengangguk.

"Dan kau juga mengira sosok bayangan itu adalah aku?"

"Tidak!" Tanpa sadar Jinyoung berbicara terlalu keras, membuat sebagian anak – anak yang sedang bermain kasti spontan menoleh, "Tidak. Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Aku malah tidak percaya. Itu pasti bukan kau. Itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat konyol." Tukas Jinyoung kali ini dengan nada pelan.

Gongchan menatap lama sekali, bikin Jinyoung jadi merinding sekaligus salah tingkah.

"Gongchan?" Panggil Jinyoung takut – takut. Gongchan terus saja menatapnya tajam.

"Bagaimana jika…" Gongchan menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Jinyoung melotot penasaran, "Bagaimana jika bayangan itu benar – benar aku?" Tukasnya pelan dan pasti. Menampakkan senyuman miring yang misterius.

Mulut Jinyoung melongo lebar. Kedua mata foxynya berkedip tidak percaya.

"Ja-jadi… benar? Selama ini kau…?"

Tawa Gongchan meledak. Keras sekali. Mengundang perhatian semua orang yang ada di taman.

"YAH!" Pekik Jinyoung marah, "Ini tidak lucu!"

Gongchan terus saja tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Jinyoung yang emosi langsung meninju keras – keras bahu namja itu dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke rumput. Tapi dia terus saja tertawa. Kali ini pake acara guling – guling segala.

"Aku benar – benar serius dan kau malah menganggap itu lelucon!?" Seru Jinyoung sambil bangkit berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

Gongchan pelan – pelan berhenti dari tawa hebohnya, dia bangkit terduduk di rumput. Kepalanya mendongak keatas. Menatap Jinyoung dengan cengiran lebar.

"Aku hanya becanda. Tidak perlu pasang muka galak begitu."

"Tidak lucu!" Ketus Jinyoung cemberut sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Nah, daripada kau marah – marah terus. Mending kau bantu aku berdiri kemudian kita makan es krim yang enak. Waktu itu kau ingin ke Pearl's Sky denganku, kan?"

"Tidak mau!" Jinyoung buang muka.

Seringai Gongchan melebar, "Ayolah. Aku minta maaf, oke?"

Jinyoung masih cemberut.

"Ayolah? Kali aku yang traktir deh. Itung – itung sebagai permintaan maaf." Tukas Gongchan kali ini sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menoleh ragu – ragu. Menatap tangan Gongchan yang terulur padanya.

"Bantu aku berdiri. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu seperti tadi lagi." Ujar Gongchan terdengar tulus dan bersungguh – sungguh.

Jinyoung tampak berpikir sesaat, "Janji?" Tanyanya dengan mata menyipit.

Gongchan mengangguk mantab, "Janji."

"Oke." Jinyoung mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik Gongchan. Dan secara mengejutkan tangannya malah menembus tangan Gongchan!

Jinyoung memekik terkejut. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Jinyoung berusaha untuk meraihnya lagi. Tapi lagi – lagi tangannya menembus tangan Gongchan.

Dia terus berusaha dan berusaha. Kali ini memakai kedua tangannya. Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Dia tetap tidak bisa meraih tangan Gongchan.

Jinyoung berhenti mencoba, matanya terbelalak ngeri, dia menatap kedua tangannya dengan perasaan shock, "A-apa…? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak bisa memegangmu?" Tanya Jinyoung. Dia belum pernah merasa setakut ini dengan dirinya sendiri.

Gongchan bangkit berdiri. Dia membersihkan sisa – sisa rumput dan debu yang menempel di rambut dan di sekujur tubuhnya, lalu berpaling menatap Jinyoung. Tatapan yang tenang dan dalam. Senyumnya seolah – olah menyiratkan sesuatu.

"Aku sudah tahu." Tukasnya setengah berbisik. Suaranya selembut bisikan getaran pepohonan.

Jinyoung menatap Gongchan penuh tanda tanya, "Apa… apa yang kau tahu?"

Gongchan tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menatap Jinyoung lama sekali kemudian menghela napas, "Kali ini aku harus benar – benar jujur padamu."

Jinyoung menatap Gongchan lekat – lekat. Menunggu.

"Sejak kecil aku sudah bisa melihat hal – hal yang tak bisa dilihat orang lain. Dengan kata lain, aku memiliki bakat istimewa yang tak dimiliki oleh orang – orang awam." Tukasnya kali ini tersenyum getir.

Jinyoung tertegun tak percaya. Dia mulai tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Awalnya aku ragu, tapi kemarin malam pada saat kau bercerita tentang ibuku, dugaanku semakin menguat," Jelasnya, "Malam itu sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya langsung, tapi aku takut kau akan kecewa. Jadi aku membiarkanmu sampai kau menyadarinya sendiri. Tapi ternyata kau tidak sadar – sadar juga, jadi yaahhh…"

"Dengan kata lain, akulah hantunya…" Jinyoung berkata lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Gongchan mengangguk pelan dan mantab, "Ya."

Air mata Jinyoung mulai menetes satu – persatu. Mengalir turun dari pipinya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan kepalanya seolah – olah mau meledak.

"Jinnie? Ayolah ini tidak…"

Jinyoung melangkah mundur, jadi Gongchan hanya memeluk udara kosong.

"Jinnie?"

Jinyoung menggeleng. Dia tidak sanggup menatap balik mata Gongchan. Perasaannya hancur berkeping – keping mengetahui kenyataan ini. Rasa sakit di dadanya terasa semakin sesak dan mencengkramnya. Membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Jinyoung berbalik dan berlari pulang.

"Jinyoung! Tunggu!"

Dia tidak menoleh lagi. Dia terus berlari. Dia tidak memperdulikan seruan Gongchan yang terus berteriak memanggilnya.

Dia merasa sangat kacau dan pusing sekarang. Hingga semuanya terlihat seperti lukisan abstrak dimatanya. Tanah tampak berputar – putar dan jalanan tampak memudar. Langit biru berpendar dan menjadi terang menyilaukan. Rumah – rumah tampak miring dan bergoyang – goyang.

Gongchan bukan hantu.

Akulah hantunya!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jinyoung melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, lalu berhenti karena ragu – ragu.

Aku tak bisa pulang sekarang, pikirnya. Aku harus menenangkan diriku. Dia memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk melenyapkan pusingnya, ketika dia kembali membuka mata, segalanya tampak menjadi terlalu terang.

Aku sudah mati.

Aku bukan manusia hidup lagi.

Aku hantu!

Pikiran itu melayang – layang dan berputar – putar dalam kepalanya. Membuat rasa sakit di dadanya menjadi lebih kuat.

Disaat Jinyoung sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, tiba – tiba dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat disertai suara – suara orang mengobrol. Jinyoung merunduk dan bersembunyi di balik pohon besar lalu mengintip dua wanita yang kini tengah berdiri di halaman depan rumahnya. Jinyoung mengenali salah satunya, dia Lee ajumma.

"Ini rumah indah yang sempurna." Tukas Lee ajumma.

"Sepupuku dari Busan melihatnya minggu lalu." Tukas wanita lain. Jinyoung tak mengenalinya. Dia wanita ramping dengan kaun terusan berwarna kuning. Usianya kira – kira pertengahan tiga puluhan. Wanita itu tampak mengagumi rumah Jinyoung.

"Apakah sepupumu suka rumah ini?" Tanya Lee ajumma.

"Terlalu kecil," Jawabnya singkat.

Lee ajumma mendesah kecewa, "Sayang sekali. Aku benci punya sebuah rumah kosong di blok ini."

Apa yang dia bicarakan? Rumah ini tidak kosong! Aku tinggal disini. Seluruh keluargaku tinggal disini, pikir Jinyoung marah.

"Berapa lama rumah itu kosong?" Tanya wanita itu berpaling ke Lee ajumma.

"Sejak rumah itu dibangun kembali," Tukas Lee ajumma, "Setelah peristiwa kebakaran mengerikan itu. Kurasa itu lima tahun yang lalu."

Wanita itu tampak kaget, "Kebakaran? Itu sebelum aku pindah kesini. Apakah seluruh rumah terbakar?"

"Sebagian besar. Itu sangat mengerikan, Eunmi. Benar – benar tragedi. Keluarga itu terperangkap di dalam. Keluarga yang benar – benar sangat baik. Mereka semua meninggal malam itu."

Mimpiku! Pekik Jinyoung terperangah shock. Kedua lutunya terasa lemas. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Cengkramannya di batang pohon semakin menguat, berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak ambruk ke tanah saat itu juga. Itu bukan mimpi. Itu kebakaran asli! Aku benar – benar mati malam itu.

Air mata Jinyoung kembali bercucuran.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Wanita bernama Eunmi itu bertanya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Anak – anak itu membuat semacam api unggun di belakang garasi. Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam, mereka tidak benar – benar memadamkannya dengan baik. Rumah terbakar setelah mereka tidur. Api menyebar begitu cepat."

Jinyoung bisa melihat kedua wanita itu menatap lama rumahnya dengan pikiran masing – masing.

"Rumah ini musnah lalu dibangun kembali," Lanjut Lee ajumma, "Tapi tidak ada lagi yang pernah pindah dan menempati rumah ini. Selama lima tahun. Bisa kau bayangkan?"

Aku sudah mati selama lima tahun, pikir Jinyoung. Air matanya mengalir turun semakin deras di pipinya.

Tak heran aku tidak mengenali Gongchan dan teman – temannya. Tak heran aku tidak mendapatkan surat dari Shinwoo. Tak heran aku tidak mendengar kabar dari teman – temanku.

Karena aku sudah mati selama lima tahun!

Sekarang Jinyoung mengerti mengapa kadang waktu disekelilingnya tampak tetap atau malah berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Hantu – hantu datang dan pergi, pikir Jinyoung sedih. Kadang – kadang aku cukup padat untuk naik sepeda dan menampakkan diri di depan orang – orang. Dan kadang – kadang aku begitu tipis. Sampai – sampai bisa menembus tangan Gongchan.

Jinyoung melihat dua wanita itu melangkah keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya. Sementara dia masih membeku di balik batang pohon, tak berusaha untuk bergerak.

Ini semua mulai terasa masuk akal baginya. Pantas saja dia selalu merasa kesepian. Merasa segala sesuatunya begitu salah.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Appa dan Umma? Bagaimana dengan Minhwan dan Jeongmin? Apakah mereka tahu? Apakah mereka tahu bahwa kami semua telah… mati?

"Appa! Umma!" teriak Jinyoung berlari ke pintu depan.

Dia mendobrak masuk ke dalam rumah, "Appa? Umma? Kalian dimana?" Jinyoung berkeliling di dalam rumahnya. Berpindah dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain. Mencari dari kamar ke kamar. Kamar Appa dan Ummanya kosong. Dia beralih ke kamar kedua adiknya, "Minhwan? Jeongmin?"

Kosong. Tidak ada siapa – siapa.

Jinyoung bergegas turun dan menuju dapur.

Sunyi. Tidak ada orang.

Mereka semua telah lenyap.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

**Flower Ghost Next Door**

"Kalian dimana?!" teriakan Jinyoung menggema di ruangan kosong, "Appa! Umma! Minhwan! Jeongmin!"

Apakah mereka lenyap selamanya?

Kami semua hantu, pikirnya sedih.

Semua.

Dan sekarang mereka meninggalkanku disini sendirian.

Jantungnya berdebar – debar. Dia menatap ke sekeliling dapur. Dapur itu kosong. Seluruh rumahnya kosong melompong. Tak ada apapun.

"Kalian dimana?" panggil Jinyoung putus asa.

Tak ada jawaban. Lenyap. Semuanya lenyap.

Mereka sudah meninggalkanku disini. Sendirian. Satu hantu yang sendirian dan kesepian. Sungguh sangat miris.

"Aku harus berbicara dengan seseorang," Teriaknya lantang dan menggema, "Siapapun!"

Jinyoung mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru sampai ia menemukan satu telpon merah di dinding dapur yang kosong itu.

Tapi siapa yang bisa kutelpon? Siapa?

Tak ada.

Aku sudah mati. Mati selama lima tahun.

Dia mengangkat gagang telpon dan menempelkannya ke telinga. Sunyi. Telepon itu juga mati.

Sambil menangis putus asa, Jinyoung membiarkan gagang telpon itu jatuh ke lantai. Hatinya terasa hancur berkeping – keping, sekali lagi air mata membasahi pipinya, ia menghempaskan diri di lantai. Terisak pelan. Jinyoung merangkul lutut dengan kedua tangannya lalu membenamkan kepalanya. Membiarkan kegelapan melandanya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perlahan – lahan Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya. Saat dia membuka mata, kegelapan itu berangsur – angsur menghilang. Pemandangan di sekelilingnya mulai tampak jelas, awalnya Jinyoung tak yakin dimana dia berada. Tapi ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya, ia mendapati dirinya masih berada di dapur kosong. Dia menatap keluar jendela. Langit berwarna biru gelap.

Sudah malam rupanya.

Jinyoung bangkit berdiri. Melangkah keluar dari dapur. Kesunyian yang sama masih menyambutnya.

Saat ia berjalan menyusuri lorong rumahnya yang gelap menuju ke ruang tamu. Tiba – tiba perasaan tidak enak segera menerpanya. Perasaan takut lainnya.

Dia punya firasat bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi malam ini. Tapi apa?

Tiba – tiba dia teringat Gongchan. Jinyoung segera berlari kembali ke dapur dan menuju ke halaman belakangnya. Berlari tergesa – gesa melintasi halaman belakang rumah Gongchan dan naik ke beranda. Ia mengintip ke dalam melalui jendela dapur. Gelap. Dapur itu gelap. Tidak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan. Berarti Gongchan maupun ibunya sedang tidak di rumah.

Mereka pergi kemana?

Jinyoung berusaha keras berpikir. Perasaan cemas dan takut melandanya. Gongchan kau dimana?

Dia tiba – tiba teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di rumah Pak Han.

Rumah Pak Han. Benar. Dia pasti kesana. Gongchan pasti kembali kesana dengan teman – temannya. Mereka berencana ingin membalas dendam kepada Pak Han.

Aku harus segera kesana. Sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pak Han telah memperbaiki kotak suratnya. Sayap angsa yang patah itu telah kembali ke posisi semula.

Meringkuk di balik pohon yang sama, Jinyoung melihat tiga namja itu menyusuri trotoar menuju rumah Pak Han. Mereka tampak ragu – ragu sesaat di depan pagar rumah Pak Han. Jinyoung bisa melihat mereka tersenyum dan bercanda. Lalu ia melihat Baro mendorong Gongchan ke kotak surat itu.

Jinyoung menatap rumah Pak Han yang nampak begitu gelap dan hanya disinari oleh satu lampu di bagian teras.

Apa Pak Han ada di rumah?

Mobil tuanya yang biasa terparkir di halaman kini tidak ada.

Dia melihat Gongchan sedang berusaha menarik kotak surat itu. Baro dan Sandeul berdiri di belakangnya.

Baro menepuk punggungnya, "Lebih keras!" serunya.

"Kau terlalu lembek!" Ledek Sandeul tertawa keras.

Jinyoung terus melirik gugup ke rumah itu. Mereka begitu berisik. Apa yang membuat mereka begitu yakin Pak Han sedang tidak di rumah? Apa yang membuat mereka begitu yakin Pak Han tak akan menepati janjinya untuk mengejar mereka dengan senapannya?

Jinyoung bergidik. Dia merasakan tetesan keringat meluncur di dahinya. Sementara di depan sana Gongchan tampak mati – matian berusaha menarik kotak surat itu. Dengan satu tarikan keras, dia berhasil membuat kotak surat itu miring dari posisi pijakannya.

Baro dan Sandeul bersorak gembira.

Jinyoung mendengar erangan keras Gongchan saat ia memberi kotak itu dorongan kuat yang terakhir dan kotak surat itu langsung ambruk ke tanah. Menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang sangat berisik. Gongchan melompat mundur, senyum kemenangan terlihat di wajahnya.

Baro dan Sandeul bersorak semakin keras sambil ber-high five ria.

Baro mengangkat kotak surat itu, mengangkatnya di bahunya, dan mengaraknya mondar – mandir di depan pagar, seolah – olah kotak surat itu bendera musuh.

Saat ketiga orang itu sibuk merayakan kemenangan mereka, Jinyoung kembali melirik rumah itu. Tak ada tanda – tanda kehadiran Pak Han. Rumah itu tampak sunyi. Mungkin dia tidak ada di rumah. Mungkin mereka bisa pergi dengan bebas tanpa tertangkap. Tapi mengapa Jinyoung masih dibebani oleh perasaan takut? Perasaan takut yang membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

Dia tersentak saat melihat suatu bayangan bergeser melewati sudut rumah.

Pak Han?

Bukan.

Jinyoung memicingkan mata, berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya. Tak ada siapapun disana. Tapi bayangan apa itu?

Suara seruan keras membuyarkan pikirannya. Dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada tiga orang itu.

Baro melemparkan kotak pos itu ke pagar. Sekarang mereka telah bergerak masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah Pak Han. Mereka terlihat serius membicarakan sesuatu, berdebat keras. Sandeul tertawa. Baro mendorong Sandeul pelan. Gongchan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Jinyoung tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

Pergilah! Pergilah dari sana. Pergilah sebelum kalian tertangkap!

Mereka terlihat berkerumun dan semakin merapat. Jinyoung bisa melihat Baro mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana jeansnya. Sesuatu itu berwarna keperakan berukuran sekepalan tangan. Jinyoung memicingkan mata, berusaha melihat benda apa itu. Tunggu dulu…! Itu kan…

Pemantik?!

Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang – orang bodoh ini? Apa mereka sudah gila?! Perasaan cemas Jinyoung sudah mencapai klimaks. Pegangan tangannya semakin kuat di batang pohon. Dia menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah.

Pulanglah. Tolong. Pulanglah ke rumah! Hentikan aksi balas dendam tolol ini!

Ketiga orang itu mulai bergerak naik ke beranda rumah. Dengan merundukkan badan, mereka mengendap – endap ke bagian belakang rumah.

Jinyoung bergegas keluar dari persembunyiannya, dia berjalan cepat melintasi jalan utama, lalu merapatkan diri di pagar. Jantungnya berdebar – debar. Dia berjinjit dan mengintip melalui pagar tembok. Ketiga orang itu sudah tidak terlihat, menghilang ke bagian belakang rumah.

Apa sih yang mereka rencanakan?

Dia memutuskan untuk ikut masuk. Sekarang Jinyoung juga mendapatinya dirinya berada di pekarangan rumah Pak Han. Menjaga langkahnya agar sebisa mungkin tidak terdengar, ia menyebrangi pekarangan menuju ke bagian belakang rumah. Ketiga orang itu sudah tidak ada disana. Sebagai gantinya dia melihat salah satu jendela itu terbuka keatas. Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka berhasil mencungkilnya.

Masih berdiri di dekat jendela, Jinyoung bisa mendengar sepatu anak – anak itu berdebam di lantai papan, lalu suara – suara berbisik yang disusul kemudian oleh suara tawa.

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Dia bertanya – tanya. Seluruh tubuhnya tegang ketakutan.

Ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi!

Jinyoung melangkah mundur menjauhi jendela terbuka itu, melongok keatas. Dia bisa melihat tiga bayangan bergerak di salah satu jendela lantai dua, "Gongchan!" teriak Jinyoung sambil melompat – lompat kecil dan melambai – lambaikan tangan kearah jendela. Berusaha agar salah satu dari mereka mendengar dan menyadari keberadaannya, "Pergilah! Ayo keluar sekarang!"

Perasaan takut membebaninya, dia berteriak lagi, "Keluarlah! Kumohon! Cepat keluar!"

Masih menatap ke jendela, ia melihat ada cahaya keluar dari sana. Oranye terang, pertama – tama redup, lalu terang.

Apa – apaan? Kenapa mereka malah menyalakan lampu? Apa mereka ingin tertangkap?!

"Apa kalian gila?! Matikan lampu itu!" Teriak Jinyoung frustasi.

Tapi cahaya oranye itu berubah menjadi lebih terang. Dan di detik berikutnya cahaya itu berkelap – kelip.

Bukan. Itu bukan cahaya lampu. Tapi cahaya api.

Api!

Apa mereka semua sudah gila?! Mereka ingin membakar rumah ini!

"Gongchan! Cepat keluar darisana!" Teriakan Jinyoung menjadi semakin panik. Dia bisa mencium bau asap sekarang. Dia bisa melihat bayangan api berlompatan di kaca jendela.

Baru saja Jinyoung akan meneriakkan kata – kata lainnya, ia merasakan bagian belakangnya tiba – tiba menjadi sangat dingin. Hawa aneh menelusup naik di tengkuknya dan mulai menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Jinyoung berbalik untuk melihat hawa dingin mencekam di belakangnya itu. Dan matanya seketika terbelalak ngeri melihat sosok gelap itu kini telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Jinyoung… menjauhlah! Menjauhlah!_"

"Tidak! Pergi!" Jinyoung meraung ketakutan saat sosok itu bergerak cepat kearahnya, berubah menjadi angin dan melingkari tubuhnya, mengurungnya dalam kegelapan, "Jangann! Lepaskan aku!"

"_Jinyoung… Jinyoung…_"

.

.

.

.

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

**Flower Ghost Next Door**

"Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Tuntutnya.

Dicekam rasa takut, Jinyoung mengangkat kedua tangan di depan wajahnya seakan mencoba untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"_Jinyoung…_"

Suara gaduh di belakangnya, membuat jeritan Jinyoung tertahan di tenggorokan. Perlahan – lahan ia membuka mata dan menurunkan tangannya.

Sosok bayangan itu menghilang.

Jinyoung menoleh kearah jendela yang terbuka dan melihat Sandeul berhasil merangkak keluar dari jendela.

"Sandeul!" Jinyoung berlari menghampirinya.

Sandeul berusaha berdiri, matanya melebar panik, "Pemantiknya!" Jeritnya, "Kami… kami tak bermaksud… kami…"

Belum selesai Sandeul mengutarakan maksudnya, sosok lain sudah terjun keluar dari jendela. Baro mendarat keras di siku dan lututnya.

"Baro, apa kau baik – baik saja?"

Baro mengangkat kepala dan menatap Jinyoung, "Gongchan," gumamnya, "Gongchan masih di dalam sana. Dia tidak bisa keluar. Terjebak di kamar."

Jinyoung melongo shock, "Hah?!"

"Gongchan terjebak dalam api! Dia akan terbakar!" jerit Sandeul panik.

"Kita harus cari bantuan!" Teriak Baro berusaha mengalahkan deru api. Dia menarik lengan Sandeul. Kedua namja itu berjalan limbung menyebrangi halaman menuju rumah sebelah.

Lidah – lidah api itu merambat kemana – mana. Dalam waktu singkat sebagian sisi rumah telah hangus terbakar.

Aku harus menyelamatkan Gongchan, tekadnya.

Jinyoung menarik napas dalam – dalam, menatap kerlap – kerlip cahaya api di dalam jendela yang terbuka. Tapi sebelum dia bisa melangkah ke jendela, bayangan hitam itu muncul di depannya, menghalangi jalannya.

"_Jinyoung pergilah!_" bisikan tajam yang menakutkan itu begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, "_Pergilah!_"

"Tidak!" Bentak Jinyoung, lupa akan rasa takutnya, "Aku harus menyelamatkan Gongchan!"

Sosok gelap itu bermata seperti bara api, menatap balik wajahnya dengan sorot tajam, bergerak semakin mendekati Jinyoung.

"Siapa kau?" Jeritnya sambil beringsut mundur sejengkal demi sejengkal, "Apa yang kauinginkan?"

Sosok gelap itu tak menjawab. Terus melayang mendekati Jinyoung.

Gongchan terjebak disana, pikirnya. Aku harus masuk ke jendela itu.

"Minggirlah!" Pekik Jinyoung. Dalam keputusasaan dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, menyambar bahu sosok gelap itu, mencoba menyingkirkannya.

Jinyoung memekik kaget, sosok itu terasa padat. Dengan penuh tekad dia menarik pakaian hitam yang menyelubungi sosok itu. Pakaian hitam yang menyelubunginya terjatuh, dan dibawah kegelapan itu, tampak wajah Gongchan!

Jinyoung menatap ngeri dan tak percaya. Menatap wajah Gongchan yang menyeringai kearahnya, masih dengan mata merah bersinar yang membara.

"Tidak!" jerit Jinyoung dengan suara gemetar ketakutan, "Ini bukan kau, Gongchan! Bukan!"

Suatu senyum keji nampak di wajah itu, "_Aku hantu Gongchan!_"

"Hantu?"

"_Ya! Saat ia mati dalam api, aku tak akan lagi jadi bayangan. Aku akan LAHIR!_"

"Tidak! Tidak!" jerit Jinyoung sambil dengan kalap mengayunkan tinjunya ke depan. Tapi kepalan tangannya menembus wajah sosok itu, "Tidak! Gongchan tidak akan mati! Aku tak akan biarkan dia mati!"

Hantu Gongchan mengeluarkan tawa jahat yang mengerikan.

"_Kau terlambat, Jinyoung! Terlambat!_"

"Tidak." Tegas Jinyoung, matanya berkilat tajam, "Aku belum terlambat. Masih ada kesempatan."

Mata merah hantu Gongchan menyala marah saat Jinyoung berlari menerjang dan menembus tubuhnya.

Sedetik kemudian ia bersiap – siap memanjat naik ke jendela, kedua tangannya menyentuh langkan jendela. Tapi ia buru – buru menariknya lagi begitu telapak tangannya merasakan panas dari kusen jendela.

Aku hantu, Jinyoung mensugesti dirinya sendiri.

Aku hantu. Aku tak bisa mati lagi.

Dengan seluruh tekad dan perasaan mantab, Jinyoung melompat masuk ke dalam melalui jendela. Mengabaikan asap hitam tebal dan lidah – lidah api di sekelilingnya, dia berhasil mendaratkan kaki di lantai.

Dia mengusap mata dengan lengan kausnya, berusaha untuk melihat di dalam kepungan asap tebal yang menutupi pandangannya.

"Gongchan!" panggilnya, "Aku tak bisa melihatmu. Kau dimana?!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga.

Melindungi matanya dengan satu tangan, Jinyoung melangkah ke dalam ruangan lain. Lidah – lidah api terangkat seperti geyser. Dengan cepat bergerak menguasai ruangan dan melahap habis seluruh isinya.

"Gongchan, kau dimana?"

Sayup – sayup dia mendengar suara seseorang berteriak di kamar sebelah. Dengan semangat Jinyoung berlari melewati pintu yang dikelilingi api, Jinyoung melihat Gongchan terperangkap di dinding api yang begitu tinggi dan berkobar – kobar menghalangi jalan. Namja itu terlihat sedang berusaha keras membuka jendela yang ada di belakangnya. Tapi jendela itu tidak bergerak seinci pun. Terkunci rapat.

"Gongchan!"

Gongchan menoleh, kedua tangannya terangkat di depan wajah, "Ji-jinnie? Kaukah itu?"

"Ya, ini aku! Bertahanlah! Aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu."

Aku tak bisa melalui lidah – lidah api yang tebal itu, pikir Jinyoung sambil menatap ngeri.

Tapi sekali lagi ia mengingatkan dirinya: aku hantu. Aku bisa melakukan hal – hal yang tak bisa dilakukan orang hidup!

"Tidak! Pergilah! Ini terlalu berbahaya!" Seru Gongchan dari seberang sana. Masih berusaha membuka jendela itu.

"Ini tidak akan melukaiku!" Balas Jinyoung. Lalu tanpa ragu – ragu lagi ia melompat ke dalam api dan berlari melewatinya.

"Lihat kan?" Jinyoung muncul di depan Gongchan dengan senyuman bangga di wajahnya.

Gongchan menatap Jinyoung tanpa bisa berkata – kata.

"Ayo!" Jinyoung meraih tangan Gongchan dan menariknya. Kali ini tidak menembus, "Ayo kita pergi!"

Lidah – lidah api semakin menjalar kearah mereka, seperti lengan – lengan yang terulur dan siap menangkap mereka.

"Ayo!"

Jinyoung menarik lagi, tapi Gongchan menahan diri, "Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak sepertimu. Aku tidak bisa menembus api!" Gongchan menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Jinyoung.

"Ya." Jinyoung tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau bisa. Kau harus bisa!" kemudian tangannya mulai menyambar dan menarik tangan Gongchan lagi.

"Eh… eh, Jinnie! Tunggu! Jinnie!" teriak Gongchan panik dengan mata melotot ngeri saat Jinyoung terus saja menariknya berlari menuju ke dinding api yang menjulang tinggi di depan mereka, "Kau tidak bermaksud lewat situ, kan?!"

"Diam! Memangnya kau mau mati konyol disini!" Seru Jinyoung tanpa menoleh.

Asap hitam berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Tersedak, Jinyoung menutup matanya dan menarik Gongchan, genggaman tangannya semakin kuat, menarik namja itu ke dalam lidah – lidah api yang sangat panas dan membakar.

Ke dalam lidah – lidah api. Melaluinya.

Mereka berhasil. Tanpa cedera sedikitpun.

Jinyoung terus saja menarik Gongchan. Menarik dengan membabi buta. Menarik dengan sekuat tenaga. Jinyoung tak membuka matanya sampai akhirnya mereka berhasil sampai di jendela. Dia tak bernapas sampai mereka berhasil merangkak keluar dari jendela dan mendarat di tanah yang keras dan dingin.

Dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan lututnya, Jinyoung berusaha keras untuk bangkit berdiri, napasnya memburu, ia megap – megap menghirup udara bersih di sekelilingnya. Begitu ia berhasil berdiri, Jinyoung bisa melihat sosok bayangan gelap tadi melalui jendela. Terperangkap di dalam lingkaran api yang mengelilinginya. Sosok itu memutar – mutar dalam lidah api. Saat api – api itu berhasil memangsanya, sosok itu mengangkat tangannya menggapai – gapai di udara, berusaha membebaskan dirinya. Namun terlambat, api itu berhasil melahapnya dan melahapnya. Sosok gelap itu akhirnya menghilang di dalam kobaran api.

Dengan napas lega, Jinyoung menurunkan pandangannya ke Gongchan, menatap Gongchan yang berbaring terlentang di dekat kakinya.

Gongchan balas menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan sayu dan seringai bahagia, "Jinnie… kita selamat."

Jinyoung merasakan sebuah senyuman hangat melintas di wajahnya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke Gongchan, "Ayo. Mau sampai kapan tiduran begitu?"

Gongchan meraihnya. Kali ini tidak menembus. Jinyoung menarik namja itu hingga bangkit berdiri. Mereka sudah saling berhadapan sekarang.

Gongchan menatap Jinyoung.

Jinyoung balas menatap Gongchan.

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya saling menatap tanpa sepatah katapun.

Tiba – tiba...

PLAKK!

"Yah! Kenapa malah nampar, sih?" Protes Gongchan sambil memegangi pipinya yang nyeri kena tabok.

"Kau itu bodoh, ya?! Mau mati, hah?! Kau nyaris saja terbunuh karena 'kenakalan remaja' tolol kalian! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan ibumu?! Bagaimana jika kau mati dan ibumu jadi sebatang kara?! Mengapa kau melakukan ini!?" Sembur Jinyoung emosi.

"Ya deh aku memang bodoh..." gumam Gongchan lirih.

"Memang! Kau itu memang bodoh! Diperintah seenaknya menurut saja! Bodoh kok dipelihara?!"

"Hei itu agak..."

"Bagaimana kalau tadi aku terlambat sedikit saja?! Pasti sekarang kau sudah..."

Chu~!

Curhatan Jinyoung terputus karena Gongchan tiba – tiba saja memeluknya lalu menyerangnya dengan satu ciuman. Ciuman yang singkat, karena Jinyoung langsung bereaksi dan mendorong tubuh namja itu menjauh dengan tampang melongo shock.

Gongchan gelagapan salting dengan wajah menyesal, "Maaf, aku kelepasan. Habisnya kau tidak berhenti bicara."

"Kau ini benar – benar bodoh. Orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui."

"Yah! Apa maksud-mmh!"

Kali ini giliran Jinyoung yang menyerang balik. Namja itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Gongchan. Gongchan yang tadinya kaget sekarang tengah menikmati ciumannya, ia mulai memeluk pinggang Jinyoung dan semakin membenamkan namja itu dalam pelukannya. Ciuman itu berlangsung lembut dan agak lama. Tidak ada perang lidah yang mendominasi. Hanya lumatan – lumatan kecil dan penuh perasaan.

"Jinnie... terima kasih." Bisik Gongchan.

Jinyoung tersenyum. Saat bibir mereka kembali bertaut, Jinyoung bisa merasakan sekelilingnya berubah menjadi terang, seterang dinding lidah api.

Kemudian gelap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ibu Gongchan membungkuk di atasnya, menarik selimut tipis itu sampai ke dadanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanyanya lembut.

Itu adalah dua jam kemudian, Gongchan telah dirawat oleh paramedis yang tiba tak lama setelah petugas pemadam kebakaran. Mereka menemukan Gongchan pingsan tak sadarkan diri di pekarangan belakang rumah Pak Han. Dikhawatirkan ia menderita karena menghirup asap terlalu banyak. Hal ini sempat mengundang tanda tanya dari banyak orang, karena Gongchan berhasil keluar dengan selamat tanpa luka bakar sedikitpun.

Sekarang Gongchan sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur di kamarnya, menatap ibunya, masih merasa pening dan bingung. Sementara Lee ajumma berdiri dengan cemas di sebelah ibu Gongchan.

"Aku-aku baik – baik saja, hanya sedikit lelah." Jawab Gongchan pelan.

Ibunya semakin menunduk menatapnya, berusaha membaca gerakan bibir Gongchan, "Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari rumah itu?"

Gongchan tersentak, seperti teringat oleh sesuatu. Matanya menatap berkeliling dengan raut cemas, "Mana? Mana Jinnie?" ia mulai bangkit terduduk dan celingukan panik mencari – cari ke segala arah.

"Siapa?" Ibunya menatap heran.

"Jinnie, bu. Anak laki – laki tetangga sebelah. Dia seumuran denganku. Masa ibu tidak tahu?" Jawab Gongchan tak sabar.

"Tak ada anak tetangga sebelah." Tukas ibunya.

Lee ajumma menggeleng membenarkan, "Ya, rumah itu sudah lama kosong."

"Namanya Jung Jinyoung. Dia yang telah menyelamatkanku, bu."

Lee ajumma mendesah simpatik, "Jung Jinyoung anak yang meninggal lima tahun yang lalu," katanya pelan, "Gongchan yang malang jadi mengigau karena demam, aku khawatir."

"Berbaring saja," Tukas ibu Gongchan, dengan lembut mendorongnya kembali ke bantal, "Beristirahatlah. Kau akan segera baik – baik saja."

Jinyoung menyaksikan adegan itu dari balik kaca pintu.

Tiga orang di dalam sana tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya, bahkan Gongchan. Dan sekarang ruangan beserta orang – orang di dalamnya terlihat samar, memudar menjadi abu – abu.

Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa aku dan keluargaku kembali setelah lima tahun, pikir Jinyoung getir. Mungkin kami kembali untuk menyelamatkan Gongchan agar tidak mati dalam tragedi mengenaskan yang sama.

"Jinyoung... Jinyoung..." sebuah suara manis yang terdengar familiar memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Umma? Apa itu kau?" Panggil Jinyoung.

"Waktunya untuk kembali," bisik Ummanya lembut, "Kau harus pergi sekarang, Jinyoung. Sudah waktunya untuk pulang."

"Baik, umma."

Jinyoung menatap ke dalam Gongchan untuk terakhir kalinya. Menatap Gongchan yang sedang berbaring damai dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir di wajah tampannya.

Jinyoung kini mulai memudar menjadi abu – abu.

"Pulanglah, Jinyoung," bisik ummanya, "Pulanglah pada kami sekarang."

Jinyoung bisa merasakan dirinya mengambang sekarang. Dan saat ia melayang, ia melihat ke bawah, melihat dunia untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku bisa melihatnya, umma!" Tukas Jinyoung penuh semangat sambil menghapus air mata di pipinya, "Aku bisa melihat Gongchan di kamarnya. Tapi semakin samar..."

"Jinyoung, pulanglah. Pulanglah pada kami."

"Gongchan, ingat aku! Jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi, jangan lupakan aku!" teriak Jinyoung saat wajah Gongchan terlihat jelas dalam kabut abu – abu itu.

Apa Jinyoung tidak salah lihat? Apa dia baru saa melihat Gongchan mengatakan sesuatu seperti: 'Beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Jinnie.'?

Bisakah dia mendengarnya?

Bisakah dia mendengar Jinyoung memanggilnya?

Jinyoung berharap begitu.

-Fin-

.

.

.

.

A/N : Taraaa! akhirnya selesai juga. Thanks buat para reader yang masih betah membaca sampai sejauh ini. (^o^). rencananya habis ini bakal bikin extra story gitu. Selamat menunggu...


End file.
